It Was Meant To Happen
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: When Dawn, eighteen and single, decides to have her baby, she loses more than just her career. She ends up cutting ties with her family and Ash, the man she thought she loved. Alex thinks she is the coolest Mom in the world and hopes his mother finds the perfect match, even after 16 years. But, then Ash returns in her life. Will she be ready for the bumpy road ahead? Pearlshipping.
1. Chapter 1 : prologue

**Prologue**

There are many ways in which a person's life changes. Sometimes the changes are slow, like watching a flower blossom where as sometimes, they are quick, like witnessing a lightning striking a tree. Sometimes the changes are acceptable, like when a girl gets her first period, where as sometimes they are unwanted like missing a period due to one night pleasure.

Then there are changes which occur overnight, there is no going back from it. In a very few cases, all these changes come together, like it was happening in my life at this moment.

As I lay on my hospital bed, staring at the pale, dull and colourless roof, I cannot help but sigh at my condition. Though I am here because of my own decisions, sometimes I want to change it, sometimes I cusre myself for thinking so.

How did my life change so drastically in one year? Just a year ago, I was a teen sensation, occupying almost every cover page of teen magazine and now, I am here, with a needle in my arm. Though my mother never approved of me for chasing after modelling, I did it to annoy her.

She accepted me as a model as it meant she could brag about me in her ladies circle. Dad, he was hardly home. That was the reason she had to find another man to fulfil her desires. For the same reason, I was sent away in boarding school, so I don't interfere in her life. I hated it, but moving to a new boarding school was not bad. In fact, I was happy I was there. It was here that I met Misty. I guess behind every action or happening, there is a reason. We must wait to realise it.

Though my modelling job gave me immense money to fulfil all I wanted, I let that life go, to cherish what I got from him. What I got from _Ash_.

I saw the doctor entering with a bored look on her face. She came over and checked my blood pressure then the monitor reading. It looked like a screen with graph paper, the kind which I used in school for statistics, but this was longer and mechanical. She always wore a red top with black jeans. Her hair was in a neat bun and she hardly showed any sign of makeup. But that didn't help the fact that I disliked her. She never said a word more than necessary. I wanted to ask whether the thing inside me is in good health or not, whether I will be able to make it or not.

Dr. Giselle, as I read from her name plate on her coat, ordered the nurse attending me,"She needs prostaglandin, call me when the dilation is six." With that she left, without even saying a word to me, not that I cared.

The nurse, Ms. Cynthia, as she told me before was getting ready for my test. The test which I hated the most, my vaginal examination.

I cried.

Soundlessly.

"Is it hurting,Dawn?" She sweetly asked.

I just nodded. The pain from the IV drop on my wrist, an instrument left in my vagina, the tearing pain in my abdomen, it all gave me a feeling of pain but at the same time such feeling of freedom which I never had before.

I wished I had Kenny with me right now, or Misty, she always knew what to do. Even my mom's company would have helped, but I guess it is not going to happen in this life. Dad. I knew he would come as soon as possible. Ash. I am not sure whether he knows that I am here.

With left in the hospital bed with nothing to do, I have plenty of time to think about my past life, to think what I am and what I used to be. Hospital is not a place one likes to visit regularly, the same smell of antiseptic, floor cleaning liquid, smell of various medicine is enough to make any healthy man sick.

Then it began, the tearing pain, after an hour. This pain was different from all the pain which I had experienced before. I am hardly in my senses to realise what was happening around me. I could only hear Cynthia calling for Dr. Giselle.

I heard the chaos in my room. When Dr. Giselle came, I was still in my bed, howling in pain, crying, screaming, suffering.

I was twisting in pain, crying and praying at the same time. I clutched the bedsheet to relieve myself. I feared that I was going to dig a hole in it.

"You have to push, or I will have to cut you up," she said in her monotonous voice.

That did it. I couldn't gather the courage to think about being cut with a knife. With one final push, it was out. I saw it, not it, him. Wrinkled, blood-covered, tiny, little still beautiful. My son. I was too tired to move, I lay on my bed, hearing him cry. I know this is the first and last time I am going to smile when he cries.

After cleaning him and me up, Cynthia brought my baby boy near me, wrapped in a white, clean baby towel. The hospital had its own policy, to bring the child only during feeding time to ensure proper rest to the mother. I was glad how sweetly it was nuzzled in my arms and how comfortable I was in this position holding him.

He was wrapped up, with only his face visible. But I could still point out his similarities with his father, same raven and messy hair, same skin tone, same soothing aura around him, the same nose which I loved, and the same 'Z' shaped patterns on his cheek. He had just inherited my sapphire colour eyes. I couldn't help but smile on seeing him.

"Your son his cute," Cynthia said, bringing me a glass of juice. She took the sleeping baby, my Alex and placed him on a nearby cradle. I smiled when she put him softly down.

"He is," I smiled proudly. Afterall half of his genes were my product too.

"Whom does he resemble?" She asked happily. I guess it was abnormal as no one was with me.

I thought for a moment. I was too ecstatic to think about Ash anyway. "His father."

"So are you working?" She inquired.

"I used to, now I am not."

"And his father?"

How do I answer that? Alex's father doesn't even know I am here. He was not ready to accept the child, same goes for my mother. But I wanted. That's the reason I gave up my education, my dreams, my career, just to have this gift. My Alex.

"I really don't know." I hope she understands.

I guess she understood so didn't ask anything on this matter. She said before leaving,"It is not easy to raise a child alone. I was 19 when I gave birth to my baby girl, she is 21 now, and stays in Hoenn, so I am often left alone. So I donot mind the night shifts. I hope you know what you are going to do." She stopped before going out,"Do you need company? I have night shift today."

I nod. At this moment I am just to happy to have my child with me. And having someone near me filled me with confidence as well as strength.

She sat beside me and told me sleep. I closed my eyes, today's events flashed before my eyes. She was nineteen when she had her first kid.

And what I didn't tell her was that I am nineteen too.

...

 **That's the prologue!**

 **This idea came to my head when I was reading 'Unconditional Love,' by 3rookie. You can say I borrowed her idea but I assure you, the storyline is different. She never completed her story, so I don't know what she had actually planned but I have not stolen her idea! I just took inspiration from it. I believe her and my story will be completely different.** **Read hers then mine if u want!**

 **This will be a multi chaptered story and pearlshipping of course, but Ash will enter in later, and by that I mean very very later chapters. Though he will be present, not physically rather through Dawn's thought.**

 **Read and review!**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: chapter 1

**It Was Meant To Happen**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **First thing first, Happy Birthday PM!**

 **Those who are wondering who she is, let me tell you, She is one of my closest friend, a wonderful, unique, antique, sweet, cute, lovely, lively, insane, lunatic, funny, strange, crazy, amazing and irritating friend! I hope she lives a thousand years! Love you PM :***

 **Anyways, on with the fic.**

 **..**

Now there are two ways to deal with bad grades. If they are yours, you study and if they are your child's, you yell at them. I was doing the same with Alex.

"What is this?" I asked, trying to maintain my calm composure but my voice betraying me in every way possible.

"Marks," he said, stuffing his hands inside his pocket and blowing out hair which was on his forehead.

I tried to calm myself. I didn't want to yell or shout at him, trying to follow those parental guides I had read during pregnancy. I wanted to make him understand the value of education. Scolding and harsh words turn your child into stone, I learned it the hard way and didn't want my son to drift away from me because of this. I know how painful it is when your own parents doesn't understand you. I didn't want to be like my Mom.

I asked again,"Care to explain these?" My voice betrayed me and it came out ruder than expected. It was an inevitable fight, or screaming on my side I guess.

"No," he said and it was end of discussion on his part. For a moment I wanted to slap him but somehow restricted myself. My hands were thrown in a fist and I was pressing them so hard that it almost turned white. Dejectedly, I threw the report card in the other direction, papers flying out from it.

Right now he seemed like a parent and I, a spoilt kid. Sighing, he bend down and picked all the papers, stuffing them neatly inside the report card placed it on the table and stood in front of me.

"Come on Alex, I work hard to make both ends meet and this his how you repay me? I work my ass out at the gym and at the Da Care Shine to make sure you enjoy a comfortable life. This is not what I expect from you." He opened his mouth to stay something but closed it quickly, seeing my angry expression. I almost barked,"How on earth did you get a C?"

Alex sat near me and tucked a hair which was lying on my face behind my ear. He said, in a slow, smooth voice,"They do it in mock exams Mom, they give us low marks to make us work harder."

"I was also a student once, I never even got a B!" I yelled,'' Did everyone get a C or D?"

"Julia got an A," he shifted uncomfortably. I smirked and said,"Ahha, so you want to end up like me. She worked hard so got an A, she will get a good job, then employ you. You'll have to say 'yes mam' for the rest of your life."

"She is a nerd, she doesn't have a life even. I do not want to end up like her," he practically said in a whisper," I want to make the most out of my life."

"You know I don't want to see you ending up like me," I said patting his back, forgetting all my anger," I want you to enjoy this life too, but my earning is not enough Alex. And you know I will never accept money from your grandfather, not even when I will be jobless."

"First of all my lovely Mom, you're not in this condition because of your grade and secondly, parenting and being so strict doesn't suit you. I don't wanna see my model and the perfect Lady I ever come across as a sad spirit." He said, kissing my cheek. For a moment, he reminded me of Ash. I cursed myself. He always reminded me of Ash.

Ash. His mere thoughts made me flinch. I growled again. I was going to slap him when in a parenting voice he said,"You decided to have me by going against wishes of your parent. And I will help you by taking 'Day Care Shine' to new heights." I don't understand how be picks up the right word to make me forget all my anger. Must have picked it from his father. I scowled again.

I wanted to explain that he will have no future like this. He needs to study, to atleast make me happy. I know how much he loves to have fun but that doesn't give him the right to destroy a future which lay ahead. He had my brain and Ash's smartness, and he could easily make his future worthy with that combination. I was going to explain but a doorbell interrupted me, twice.

Groaning, I opened the door, already knowing who it was.

"Yes Mr. Sebastain," I asked, venom dripping from my voice.

Outside, the Pokémon were playing and enjoying themselves. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Brock bringing their food. I smiled, he was never late nor neglectful in his work. Day Care Shine was a success because of him. I greatly owed him for my success.

"They," Sebastian said, referring to the Pokémon playing outside," create much noise, I can't sleep."

"It is far too early to sleep Sebastian,"Alex backed me up. I mentally thanked him.

He scoffed and went away, muttering, stupid bitch under his breath. I wanted to call him back and give him a peace of his mind but decided against it. Practice what you preach. I didn't want Alex to enter a fight because of any stupid reasons. So I try my best to stay out of it too, no matter how much desire I hold to kill or at least displace a bone of that Sebastian!

I closed the door and turned to Alex. Placing my hands on my hips, I scolded,"He is older than you, where are your manners?"

He smirked and went to the dining table. Taking a seat he said,"I will call him uncle once he respects you Mom. I swear his wife ran away because of his behavior."

I warned him again,"Language son, no swearing." Although I couldn't deny he was actually right in my opinion yet I stayed quiet, I didn't want to inflate his ego. It was already bad enough.

"What do we have for dinner anyways?" He asked sniffing the air at the imaginary smell of food.

"Pasta," I said, passing him a plate.

"So much?" He asked clearly amused.

"Eat it all, you are a growing boy and need your food."

We were almost done with the food when my phone rang. It was Misty. I didn't have to be an expert to tell it was her.

"Yeah Mist?"

"Tomorrow, my home,"she said, in her usual demanding tone, even though she was inviting us. Some people never change. I sighed along with giggling. The same old Misty.

"Who is the special guest this time?" I asked. Every now and then she would try her best to hook me up with a man. She kept it on for sixteen years although she ended up failing every time. I don't know where she got the inspiration to keep trying. Sometimes I wonder whether she remember I am a single parent, with a sixteen years old son, without any martial certificate.

"Actually Paul's colleague was coming for dinner so, I thought you and Alex would be some awesome company. The more the merrier they say."

I know her for far too long to understand she is lying. Her sweet and innocent voice can fool even the detectives, but not me. Experience counts.

"Fine," I agreed. Knowing her, she would drag me to her home if I deny her offer.

Once I disconnected the phone, I found Alex looking at me with an amused face. He had cleaned the table, to my relief. What shocked me was that he had even cleaned the plates! Maybe trying to soften my anger or make me forget he had miserably messed up his answer scripts.

"She wants to hook me up on an other date," I muttered. I always felt he should know what is going in my life. He is the only thing I've left and cannot afford to lose him.

"May be this time you'll find your Prince charming." Optimism, another thing he inherited from his father. I mentally kicked myself.

I wanted to tell him how I had found my Prince Charming sixteen years ago, but he left me, on knowing that I was pregnant. May be there are some things you can't tell your child no matter how matured or grown up you treat them. He knew he left because he stopped loving me. I wish I could tell him the truth someday.

Sometimes I wonder if Alex misses his father. I guess he doesn't. He never had a father like figure helping him learn to ride a bike, or make clay models, or fky kites. Besides, Paul and Misty were always around. Paul helped him like a father would. Misty and Paul were childless. With years of trying to conceive, which always ended in failure had shaken them. Paul didn't mind adopting a kid, where as Misty thought she won't be able to love another's kid as unconditionally she would love hers.

Alex was still waiting for my reply. He knew I kind of zone out while thinking about the dating matters. His cute smile makes a choice clear, whatever he does, I won't let him go.

"May be or may be not," I told him, wishing this new 'date' will accept Alex too if he accepts me. Who would even want to marry a thirty five years old lady with a sixteen year old kid?

...

 **anyways, I think this story needs** **a new and better title. Any ideas will be gladly welcomed! PM me if you can suggest some better names, it will be helpful!**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: chapter 2

**It Was Meant To Happen**

 **Chapter 3**

 **On with the fic.**

 **...**

"Atleast you could have dressed up properly,'' Misty hissed in my ear as we entered.

''Atleast I took a bath after feeding all the pokemon,'' I giggled trying to copy her voice.

"Atleast your hair is not a mess," she let out a sigh. I guess she was tired of using 'atleast' over and over by us. I pinched her cheeks and said,"It is the only thing I look after, after Alex. And moreover, my feet is feeling numb, let us go inside."

Misty had invited me and Alex for dinner, but I know her more than her own mother does. She was again trying to fix me up with a man. I love her, she has stayed with me ever since we got together in Pallet Boarding School. She is the perfect example of a mixture, she is kind yet scary when angry, strong but scared whenever she sees a bug is helping as well as understanding. If people see us for the first time, they always mistake us as siblings. Not that she is not like my own sister.

She is also the perfect example of a perfect host. She cooks herself whenever she has an important guest coming around, takes care of every small need and comfort. Also, being brought up by the three sensational sisters and her love for water pokemon has resulted in her to become an excellent swimmer along with blessing her with a fit, strong body.

She was wearing a knee length red skirt, with faded red crop top. Her hair was in her usual ponytail and she wore three inch red heels. If given the chance, she would makeover my entire wardrobe with dresses according to the current fashion. It is hard to believe that I was once a model.

''Why are you in such a simple attire, I told you you have a date!'' she started scolding me again like a mother. I wish I would have dressed up. I would never ever admit it to her but I loved it when she scolded me, pampered me like a mother does. She makes me feel loved.

"I was thinking of showing up in shorts,'' I gave her a hug and handed her a bottle of wine. Alex was parking our car, a second hand car but a car, bought from my money. It is funny how things has changed, when I was a kid, it was a game for me. I always used to pick up the lucky car which would have the good luck to drop me to school each day. Of course it was before my Mom made me join Pallet Boarding School.

''You could have come only in your bra and underwear," she stuck out her tongue, trying to irritate me.

"I am not interested in one night stand my dear Misty.''

"Who said anything about one night stand, guilty conscience huh?" she gave me a victory smile. We both burst out laughing. Paul, seeing me enter got up and wished me inside. Another man, with nicely polished shoes, a formal shirt without a tie and deep brown pant got up and wished me two. He did the introductions part right. Two points for that.

"The name is Conway,'' he wished me. He was looking at me with a face as if trying to remember something. I knew what was following.

''You're Dawn right?"

I nodded. He smiled goofily and shook my hands vigorously. '' You were in the bubble gum advertisement right?''

 _Out of all advertisements,he had to pick out the bubblegum one! I hope he doesn't start humming the tune._ Too late, he started humming it. He let out a small whistle and looked at Misty,''Atleast you could have told me I will be seeing a hot model, I would have dressed up more properly.'' I would give him four points for that.

Alex entered and handed me the car keys. Now was the time for Conway's test.

"Meet Alex, my son,'' I said smiling.

I could sense the confusion on his face. Most men say they don't believe me, or I was kidding. Let's see how he reacts.

Conway shook hands with Alex and asked,''Hey Alex, which school?"

Four points. He was not treating him as a young man rather as a friend. The way he was progressing, he might end up as my date for one more day.

"International Boy's Dorm,'' Alex stated proudly. He was proud of his school as not only was it the best but also one of the most reputed school in the area. He had topped the entrance examination when he was in grade 5. I never told him his fees was reduced to one tenth because of that. He was too young to be told about financial problems and I don't see the point of telling him about that now.

"Is it as good as people say?" Conway asked.

"No, it is better,'' he smiles.

Alex excused himself, saying he needed to complete a powerpoint presentation and wanted to use Misty's computer. I immediately felt guilty for dragging Alex with me.

So he was there in Misty's room doing his project where as we were having a good conversation. Misty poured me a glass of red wine, which I loved. She offered Conway some, who declined saying he won't drink for a hundred days, it was a bet he had made with himself. He indeed was a little weird.

Soon it was dinner time and the aroma of freshly prepared tasty food was blinding my nostrils. Alex had come down for dinner too.

"Feel free to have anything,'' Misty said in her warming voice. Alex was halfway through the dinner and I had just had some bites as we were busy talking, my phone suddenly rang. I picked it up and saw it was Brock. The last time he called was seven years ago, when he had broken his arm and needed rest. He still showed up for work a week later.

"Yes Brock, is something the matter?" I asked, a little worried. His voice was a little heavy than usual and the bad network was making it difficult to decipher what he was trying to say. Through the broken voice, I understood what he was trying to say. The phone slipped from my hand and my head started spinning. My eyesight was becoming misty and my throat became dry.

When I arrived at the table, Misty was the first to notice my horrified expression. Without wasting a moment she got up and made me sit. She handed me a glass of water.

"Sorry Mist, I have to go. Brock needs me," I tried getting up. Alex got up too. She didn't say any other word, obviously knowing I meant serious business and something was not right.

"What is the matter?" Paul asked, where as Conway was looking at me with confused eyes.

"The pokemons, I do not know. I must leave. I will tell you as soon as I know," I said and grabbed my purse. Alex took the keys and went to bring the car. I didnt want him to drive, but I guess he knew a little help wouldn't hurt.

...

 **that's chapter 3!**

 **Will be waiting for reviews, thanks for reading this crap. :P**


	4. Chapter 4: chapter 3

**It Was Meant To Happen**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Well, there will be Pokémon in this story, eventually, you will understand when you read the following chapters. Alex has a pet Riolu, and Dawn has her piplup, along with some other Pokémon.**

 ***Lets enjoy the new entry!***

 **...**

I was shaking wildly. My grip on the steering wheel was firm but uneasy. Alex sensed something was terribly wrong. His expression told me so.

"Mom, don't stress please. Tell me what happened!" Alex repeated for the hundredth time. My expression softened a little bit and I managed to speak,"The Pokemons, they are ill, very ill." He didn't ask anything else.

I am glad he didn't ask for anything else. My vision was shortened and my palms were sweating. It was hard but I was trying to concentrate. I was moving through the narrow lanes of Cerulean, trying to avoid unnecessary traffic, which was almost none at this time. I just had one glass of wine and I knew it was not enough to give me illusions but I don't want to take the risk of bumping into officer Jenny now.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway, Alex jumped out of the car and ran towards the gate. I quickly followed suit. The sight was not at all welcoming.

There were green biles lying on the ground, with piles of blood everywhere. Two pokemon, a beautifly and another quilladin were lying on the cold ground, unmoving. Another three pokemon, a Kirlia, an absol and a houndoom were crying out of pain. Through the corners of my eye I could see Alex hugging and trying to calm his Riolu and my Piplup and buneary, along with the other Pokémon which were left at the Day Care Shine.

I quickly called up Dr. Trip.

It seemed like I was split into two people- one was taking care of everything and the other, collapsed and wrecked.

Dr. Trip told me that it was a case of severe food poisoning. It could never happen, at least not in the presence of Brock. He loved pokemon more than himself. Moreover, he prepared food with uttermost care and patience. If it was a case of food poisoning, then why weren't all Pokemons affected? My Pokémon along with Alex's Riolu and Brock's Happiny and sudowoodo had the same food! I tried to explain it to Dr. Trip. I guess he understands.

The Pokémons body had turned pale and lifeless. Kirlia, absol and houndoom were groaning in pain, with green slimy substance oozing out from their mouths. The beautifly and Quilladin were not moving at all, their bodies were almost white and through their open mouths, there was the same green slimy substance oozing out. It sure was a powerful poison.

I noticed Trip making his way to the bodies of fallen Pokémon. He searched for external injuries but found none.

"The beautifly and Quilladin are no more," he said, with such a sternness I couldn't understand. Didn't he have a heart? Was it not crying at the wretched sight?

He informed that the rest of the pokemon needed to be carried to the nearby hospital. I quickly agreed and told Brock to take care if Alex. I left with him.

Once we were at the hospital, Trip turned busy. He immediately rushed to the emergency room with the remaining Pokémon. He had informed all the doctors before hand that he was coming with serious patients.

It has been thirteen years since I started Day Care Shine, but not did once an incident like this had happened. There were usual cases of pokemons not eating as they missed their masters or falling sick due to change in atmosphere. Once there was a fight between a charmander and chespin, which resulted in the chespin getting hurt pretty badly but the owners were informed and they understood. Moreover, the Pokémons were really friendly and helpful creatures. Why would something this terrible happen to them? How am I going to face the owners of the dead Pokémon or the ones who are fighting for their lives?

I got a call. Not caring to see who it was, I picked it up.

"Hey, are you okay? Is everything all right?" It was Misty.

"The Pokémon had been poisoned,"I said, trying not to recall all the horrifying memory.

"Oh God!"

I cut the call. It was not a time to say oh God, moreover, she was never so close to so many stranger Pokémon. She loved water types but had an irresistible hatred against bug types, and beautifly was one. I don't think she understands how much important they are to me, to Alex and Brock. We just don't take care of them for a living, it is what defines us. We exist because of them. Others take it as a profession, I take it as my life.

After what seemed like eternity, Trip rushed out.

"Will they be okay?" I asked immediately.

"We tried our best, they are out of danger now but are extremely weak. We aren't Gods, we can not promise anything." He said in the same monotonous yet perfect way. He signalled me to sit and continued,"It was a case of extreme food poisoning. We were able to separate and get rid of the poison but they are going to take a lot of time as well as care to recover."

I just nodded and thanked him. But from inside I was broken and shattered. Someone said it right,"Tears betray you when you need them the most." He was right, in this case, not even a single tear came out, it left to make sure I suffer.

I turned to leave but Trip beat me to it. I assured him that I will take a cab but he was reluctant.

"I don't think it is a good idea to take a cab at this time, it is already pass midnight Madam."

I had never had any conversations with Trip except the medical needs, so I had no idea what type of person he was. But the way he was behaving and helping me was sure a sign of his chivalrous attitude. "I don't have my car with me," I pointed out.

"If you give me the honour, I will drive you home," he offered.

Under normal circumstances, I would have chuckled or would have given a witty reply, but today was not the day. The recent events have shaken me. I guess he can feel that too.

I just muttered a simple yes, the words seems to dry up in my throat. Now when I listen to his words clearly, it sounds rather peculiar. His sentences are perfect, monotonous and short, it seems like he had practiced it before hand.

I don't like the way I am feeling. The last time I felt like this was sixteen years ago, when I had to tell my parentsabout my pregnancy. I know I have fucked up big time. I don't know how I am going to inform the owners that their beloved pet is dead, the beloved Pokémon they had left with me, trusting me.

Little do I know that the thing is going to hit me in my face with full force.

...

 **Yeah, a** **filler chapter. But it is necessary for the development of the plot! And I used Trip as the doctor because, he is just the same like the doctor, monotonous and without emotions. I really hate that guy!**

 **Read and Review!  
**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off. Have a goodnight!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **There are things which make me so happy, like my best friend telling me she loves this story and then there are certain things which leave me awestruck. Like when my best friend told me to complete the story very soon so that she can read it at once, without waiting for updates. She is insane! How am I going to write so much so fast? -_- Yeah, she is a weirdo but so am I! And that's what makes us bestiees! (Sorry, but I thought if I put this up, you will feel honoured, I know you're reading this chapter! #dear idiot)**

 **Anyways, last time, we found Dawn discovering the Pokemon's were poisoned. And this chapter explains how!**

On with the fic!

...

I hadn't slept a wink all night even though Dr. Trip assured me that the Pokémon were in good hands. He had done everything he could do to save them but another thought, what was I going to say to the dog owners prevented me from falling sleep.

I got out from my bed when it was 7a.m.

Alex said he didn't want to leave me alone but I assured him I will be fine, that everything will be fine. I just wanted to throw up. I handed him some money and told him to have breakfast and lunch in the canteen. He kissed me goodbye and then went to the Pokémon resting place. He bade piplup and Riolu goodbye and then the other Pokemons. As soon as he left the premises, I threw up in the bathroom.

The Hayden's were in Castelia, celebrating their tenth anniversary. How would they take the information that their dear Beautifly was no more?

I dialled Mrs. Hayden's number.

"Hello Dawn Berlitz, is something the matter?" I could hear Mrs. Hayden speaking with worry evident in her voice. For the last eight years, they had always kept beautifly under our service and I had never called her once.

"There has been an accident," I said while swallowing the lump in my throat. She cuts me before I could even speak.

"What? What happened? Is beautifly safe?" She said, her voice becoming unclear. She was probably weeping.

"Food poisoning, doctors are trying their best to find the reason behind it. I am really sorry, but beautifly is no more." My voice is blocked by the tears. On the other end I could hear her weeping loudly. Then her husband picked up the phone.

"It is Drew Hayden here, who is this and what's the matter?" Beautifly's owner said in a more calm and composed voice. I explained everything again.

For a moment there was sheer quietness. He then angrily muttered,"We pay you to take care of our Pokémon, not to kill them!"

I cringed at his words. I tried everything possible. But, I was too late. I apologized again.

Mr Hayden screamed again,"She was the reason why May and I met! You say you're sorry for killing it! Wait till we come, you will really be sorry!"

They cut the phone even before I could tell them that the Pokémon were already buried. There were no medical facilities which could preserve body of dead Pokémon. Dr. Trip had said that bodies of Pokémon more quickly than bodies of humans.

I decided to bury them in a cemetery for pokemons, a place where the trainers could visit their dead Pokémon whenever they wanted. It was a little costly but was the least that I could have done.

Wiping my tears, I called up the the Nozomi couple. I dialled Zoey's number.

Her husband picked it up even though I had called her. I explained to Mr. Nozomi what had happened and how sorry I was.

"It is okay, I know you tried your best. Moreover we were going to put up Quilladin for adoption, as we got a new and better job in Lumiose. Now with him gone, it won't be a problem."

I cut the phone, not wanting to listen to anything so dumb and lowly anymore. How was the death of a family member not affecting them? The death of the Pokémon had left me devastated and broken.

Misty called me up as soon as I disconnected the call with the Nozomi's. I picked it up.

"Hey Dawn! Everything all right?" All right? How would I tell her how much Day Care Shine meant to me? The Pokemon's were my family, my partners. My heart was tearing apart and I wanted to drink hard to forget about all my troubles.

"No Misty, I am not okay. I want to unwind all these."

"Should I come over?" She asks.

"No Misty, I am still in shock. I need to think over," I finally say.

"Just call me when you need me beside you and I will be there with a bottle of your favourite wine and by the way, Conway asked for your number. He wanted to call you and ask you for a date."

I already know she has given him the number but I am in ni mood to fight with her. Sighing I said it is fine and disconnected the call.

Brock handed me a cup of coffee and informed me that Alex was staying over at some friend's house for a project. I am glad he was not going to see his inspiration so devastated.

The coffee felt warm in my hands. I was watching Brock playing and feeding the other pokemons. I smiled.

Dr. Trip called me and said the pokemons were in perfect health and would be dropped at my house at 3p.m. I wanted to kiss him, hug him, thanks him, touch his feet to show that he was a God, a saviour.

When the dogs of poisoning at all. Riolu and Piplup instantly welcomed all of them with their chirping sounds. They even licked Brock's face to cheer him up.

"It is a case of severe food poisoning. Their food was contaminated with zinc sulphide and some cyanides, which are commonly found in raw meat or rat poison." Dr. Trip told us.

I am puzzled. Brock will never commit such careless mistake. My eyes wandered around the house, resting on the fence which seperated us from the Sebastian's. My eyes widened in shock. I ran over and my hands turned cold at the sight.

There were raw pieces of meat lying on the ground. Dr. Trip sensed the situation too. He said,"They did it?"

"We should inform the police Dawn,"Brock advised. Dr. Trip cut him off,"We don't have any proof against him, it will be useless."

I went and rang Sebastian's doorbell. He opened the door within a minute. "You bastard! What had those poor creatures done? How could you!" I tried to control my anger but it came as an outburst.

He smirked and confidently said,"Next time, cook food properly then! You just can't take care of some useless creatures." He banged the door on my face before I could punch him for doing so.

His smirk told me he was the culprit. That you-deserve-it-bitch look was boiling up my anger. Maybe a police complaint will be useless but nothing is more satisfying than breaking the jaws of the culprit.

Dr. Trip pulled me away from his house, slowly taking me towards my home.

My eyes were burning with tears and my throat was dry. Suddenly I heard sounds of vehicles coming to a halt at my door. I turned around and instinctively closed my eyes to shield myself from the blinding light. What in the world is going on here?

...

 _ **So? Unexpected? Or predictable?**_

 _ **Read, review and say whatever you feel. It really inspires me.**_

 _ **~ darkestlightofhope**_


	6. Chapter 6: chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I don't own Pokémon. If I did, then, I will be very rich which I am certainly not.**

 **On with a new chapter!**

 **...**

I adjusted my eyes and slowly they accustomed itself to the blinding light.

I saw a swarm of news reporters constantly shooting me in their cameras.

Hayden were with them.

They had come to shoot about the matter.

Mr. Hayden pointed at me and yelled,"There she is, the owner of the Day Care Shine!" For a moment I thought the lights got brighter.

"This bitch killed my Beautifly! My baby girl, my first pokemon," Mrs. May Hayden cries while pointing at me accusingly. All I could do was watch quietly and defenselessly.

"How can you be so careless?" A random reporter asked.

"What do you have to say about death of Pokémon while in your care? Was it not case of gross negligence?"

"People are saying to file a complain against you, do you have anything to say in defense?"

"You don't stay at home most of the time, how do you manage it?" That was it! From where were they getting such information?

Drew Hayden pointed at me and gave me a dead glare,"Her license must be seized!''

Those words were a blow on my already broken state. I barely managed to say,"No! Please! Pokémon are my life. This is not my fault, it is a case if poisoning! We are not involved!"

As soon as I said those words, I realised my mistake. The media was waiting for an opening to fire questions at me and it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Poison, are you kidding us Miss Berlitz? You provide raw meat to the Pokémon?"

All the cameras are waiting for my response. I feel like I am shooting for a bad advertisement and have been forcefully made the heroine. But in this case, I am the villain, Mrs. Hayden must be the heroine.

I gulped and took a step back. Trip however came to my rescue.

"Never in the history of Day Care Shine has raw meat been provided to the pokemons. It is a case of outside poisoning and needs furthur examination. I would appreciate it if you leave us alone. We need to investigate the matter deeply." He wrapped his arms around me and slowly guided me to the room.

I told Brock to go in his outhouse and stay there. He did the same and locked the door. We entered and through the window saw whatever was going on outside. Mrs. Hayden was weeping profusely and her sobs increased whenever camera focused on her.

I wanted to go and explain it to her that Sebastian had done it but right now was not the right time. The media left after twenty minutes. The longest twenty minutes of my life.

After the medias were gone, I thanked dr. Trip for helping me out there. I offered him something to drink and he said he wanted some vodka.

We had hardly taken a sip when Alex called me up. He said he needs to stay over at Julia's home for the project. I was never too confident about leaving my son at a girl's house but Julia had a twin brother Johan too. I guess it won't be a problem then. He said to pick him up early morning so that he could go school on time. I promised I will.

I offered Trip to stay for dinner, it was the least I could do to thank him for saving me from the press. He smiled and I said,"I will make pizza, it will be quick as well as easy."

"Everything will be fine," he assured me while I was grating the cheese. I was confused whether he was talking about food or the Day Care Shine.

I nodded and he said,"I don't get too many dinner invitations, this is nice."

Trying to cheer him up, I said,"May be they don't know you well?" It was the only thing I could say.

He chuckled and nodded,"That is right! I have Asperger and people find it difficult to connect with me, I don't have any problems though!"

"What in the world are you saying, what is asperger?" I say.

"There is not a thing to worry about. I have mild asperger which was discovered when I was in late twenties. I don't have a problem though. I usually spend my time with Pokemons," he said with a deadpan and I smiled.

I put the pizza in oven and offered him another drink. He says he wants to but has to drive back home so politely refuses.

We talk about how he became a Pokémon doctor. He said he had taken up this stream as it was his dream. He studied at Pokeschool, the most esteemed college for medical purposes.

He had been a trainer but decided to follow what his heart wanted after lost his Serperior due to lack of medical facilities.

"I was so broken when she died. It was the day when I decided to follow this path and save life of the magical creatures."

I eye him curiously. He smiles and says he loves his job."Job becomes a pain when you don't love it. I don't do it for money, it is for self satisfaction." I nod. I can completely relate to every word of his. I had taken up job at the gym because I loved it. It gave me satisfaction, happiness and calmness. Although the pay was much less as compared to Day Care Shine, I didn't mind. Some things are done for enjoyment, not monetary gain.

He asked whether I always wanted to start Day Care Shine. I smiled,"It is purely by chance."

"I want to know the whole story then."

I stopped, not understanding how much information will be enough. Sensing any doubt which was in my head, he politely asked,"I want to know, no matter how long or boring it is."

I tell him how I had never owned any Pokémon. He doesn't believe me.

"When I was in Boarding school, I used to take care of the Pokémon over there. They used to follow me everywhere. Then spending summer vacations with Misty was a bonus too. Her sisters owned variety of water Pokémon and playing with them made me happy. Even Misty's gyarados liked me. It really boosted my morale up. One fine day, while I was wandering in the nearby jungle, some wild ariados attacked me. It was then when Piplup entered my life." I saw him looking at me with an encouraging smile. I decided to tell him,"And when Alex came in my life, I didn't know what to do. All I wanted was to take care of him. It was then I started Day Care Shine."

He smiles, he didn't even ask who the father is. I am glad he didn't.

"Wow, I thought you were good at catching and raising them. I mean you're."

I smiled,"It comes naturally. And I love them. Day Care Shine is the best thing that has happened to me, untill yesterday."

He placed a assuring hand on my shoulder and I smiled. The alcohol was taking its effect. Before I passed out, I remember Trip taking me to my room and placing me gently on the bed then leaving, promising me to meet tomorrow.

I heard the door closing and assumed he had left.

But now, being alone brought back old memories, memories which made me love and live but left me devastated, a school passed girl without any college degree or education. Every single memory came rushing back to me, as if it had happened just yesterday, not sixteen years ago.

..

 **The wait is over! Ash will be there in the next chapter. Well basically, it is a flashback. But he will be!**

 **Anyways, in this chapter I told Alex will be staying at Julia's house, which is Johan's house too. This Julia is the same Julia I mentioned in chapter 1. I have not messed up if you think that.**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	7. Chapter 7: chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Flashback Part 1**

In my growing years, the most prominent thing I ever came across was confusion and hurt. So when I came to know I was blessed with Alex, I was determined to have him in my life. I needed someone to adore, spoil, love and pamper.

Why my parents were together was a mystery. May be my father felt a kind of obligation to take care of my mother as she was the only kid of my grandfather. My grandfather had huge textile business but due to failing health was unable to take care of it. When my Dad married my Mom, he took the business to new heights. He was rarely home and for me, he was only a passing figure. Heck, he even learned to play golf because of business meetings. My home was my doom. I barely talked or spend time with my family, if you call it a family then.

My Mom, she wanted to be a coordinator, and in her young age, was even a towering figure. But with passing time and absence of my dad, she eventually took a break. They never had a healthy relationship. Sometimes I wonder whether Dad knew Mom was cheating on him.

Mom always kept me at a distance, as if she hated my existence. It was the reason why she made me join Rosewood High, a prestigious boarding school in Sinnoh region, far away from her. Being brought up in a busy place like LaRousse City, the calm and peaceful nature of Twinleaf was a relief.

It was there where I met Misty. I was happy and ecstatic as there was no one to scold or guide me. This life was different from my daily routine. I had to clean my bed as soon as I woke up, get ready on time, we even got limited amount of money for spending. It was there where I learned that if I use up money in the first week, the rest of the month would be hard. Little had I known how those teachings would help me later on.

Misty was from the sensational waterflower sisters group. So, no doubt she was pretty. But she was very tomboyish. I literally shocked her by telling I was not missing home. I didn't have a lovely family like hers. Her parents are great and her sisters, they look selfish but they actually care about Mist.

Misty had quickly become my soul sister, even though we were not related by blood. I used go spend my every summer vacation with her, as I hated the place they called home. With Misty, her home became my home, her parents, my parents.

We were the cool kids, who were too cool to fall in love. But it changed in the final year. Misty told she had developed a crush on her long distance cousin, Gary, who was staying at her home in Vermilion City for some research.

Had I not accompanied her to the ice cream parlour that day with her and Gary, I would have never met him. May be if that had not happened, I would not have ended as a single mother, struggling to raise a kid alone.

 _Flashback_

Gary had just got his driving license and as a treat was taking us to the ice cream parlour, the best one in Vermilion city. He was already 21, and had bright brown eyes with red spiky hair. He always wore a weird kind of necklace, Misty told me he was given that as a sign of good luck. He was atleast 5.9 feet tall with broad chest and tanned skin.

Misty told me how he was one of the best trainers in the Kanto but gave up his training career to become a professor. He was the happy-go-lucky type boy, carefree but egoistic, helpful but annoying.

"Come with us, what will you do alone all the day?" She had said. It was one of the days when Misty, Gary and I had the home to ourselves as her parents were out on a business trip and her sisters were gone for some modelling shows.

It was an hour drive from Misty's house to the parlour.

"Drive faster Gary," Misty stated.

"Kids these days, stay quiet!" Gary scolded her. He was only 21 but behaving as a grown up responsible adult which he was certainly not.

Misty growled and tried to grip the steering wheel, Gary held her back with his other hand. She whined,"Let me drive!"

"You can drive after you get your driving license kiddo! You're just 17, and a year later will give your test. It will take some long years before you finally pass it. Then you can drive." He smirked and turned on the radio. A song by One Direction was being aired.

 _All my life, you stood by me_

 _When no one else was ever behind me_

 _All these lights_

 _They can't blind me_

 _With your love_

 _Nobody can drag me down_

Gary and I decided to sing the lyrics in our crappy voice. Misty scowled some more. We burst out laughing at her reaction.

When we reached our destination, we took in all the details. The place was as beautiful as when we had last seen it, except a few more tables and chairs had been added. Gary told us to order what we liked and he will be back after parking the car.

At the counter, we saw a tall man, wearing a black jeans and black T-shirt with a navy-blue open jacket. We slowly went closer to get a close look at his face. Misty looked at him and gave me a thumbs up, meaning she approved of this man. I looked at him too.

His hair was pretty long and deepest shade of black I had ever seen. His eyes were chocolatey brown, which was staring profusely at the hand written content of ice cream flavours. His lips looked soft and plump, so smooth that it makes you want to kiss him instantly. But the only funny but more attractive thing about him was the presence of a zig zag 'Z' shape on his tanned cheek. He was almost the epitome of handsomeness, as if someone had picked him up from a fashion models magazine and thrown in front of us.

"I would like the coconut scoop,"The man said to the ice cream vendor.

Misty immediately spoke up,"I won't take that if I were you, that tastes terrible." Dang Misty, you made the first move.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Try strawberry or blueberry one, it is good,"Misty suggested.

"I like blueberries, give me one." He said, took his cone and left but not before giving Misty a thanks then looking at me. Smiling he went away.

Misty ordered a strawberry cone and I, a chocolate one. We took a seat beside the handsome man's table, taking occasional glances at him.

Very soon, Gary arrived and settled with a strawberry cone, after Misty almost choked him to death for picking up cola flavour. We were busy digging in our cones when he suddenly shouted,"Isn't that a pleasure Ashy-boy? To find you here of all places!"

"Isn't it Gary, the cheerleader carrying stud!" The man took him in a man's hug. Both of their eyes were glistening with excitement and surprise. Misty and me were giving each other a mischievous look. The world is really a short place.

Gary brought the man to our table and the man sat near Gary, on the seat opposing introduced us,"This is Misty, my cousin and it is Dee" I scowled at that ignored me and pointed at the man,"You all know Duplica right, she is his cousin. Apparently, he is working to become a Pokémon master but occasionally helps Duplica, a star designer to find new faces in case of modelling."

"Am Ash Ketchum." The man, Ash introduced himself. Well Gary did miss out his name, the most important part of his introduction. Then turning towards me, he said,"Did your parents name you after having a ride at the rollercoaster?"

I stuck out my tongue and countered,"At least they didn't name me after visiting a ghost ride. Then my name would have been Aaah!" They laughed while I just smiled. I hadn't taken my eyes off this man, neither had Misty. It was like, we were hypnotized by his charms. And with him laughing, he was becoming more irresistible.

"Very well then, what shall I call you?" He asked, after the laughing faded.

"The name is Dawn but friends call me Dee," I say.

He nodded his head and amusingly asked,"What shall I call you then?"

I was enjoying this flirt game,"Whatever you want to become."

''Just call her anything," Misty yelled. She had to butt in, hadn't she? I guess she wanted a part of the attention he was giving me.

"So, Deeeeee I see," he said, without even looking at anything else. His gaze was fixed on me and I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. But then Gary's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Okay... No problem... We are coming... Sure... Doesn't matter.. I will drive carefully... Love you." We were only able to hear his part of the conversation.

Gary told us Misty's parents had called him to inform him about their maternal uncle's death. I never heard Misty mention anything about her maternal uncle so I guess he was not that close to them.

"We have to leave now, Misty's father wants us there as soon as we can. We will be back before 9pm. The ride will take one and half hours. They don't want to keep the dead body for long." Gary stated.

I didn't want to butt in their family matter so I declared I would go home alone but Misty decided against it. She scolded me,"You don't know the way back Dawn, you will be lost."

"But you will miss the ceremony if you drop me home then go." I reasoned.

"If you don't mind, I can drop her home," Ash offered. Before I could say a thing, Gary thanked him and left with Misty. Misty hugged me, saying to take care of myself and feed the Pokemons. She left.

Sometimes I wonder whether God was playing games with me. Some things doesn't make sense when they happen but they sure happen for a reason. Somethings are meant to happen. It was like the whole universe had conspired to make me spend time with him. Though I was not happy under the circumstances we were meeting but spending four hours with the man who make you believe you're the most beautiful girl alive every single second was not bad either.

...

 **So, Ashy-boy is here. Next few chapters will contain flashbacks and things which happened in the past.**

 **Oh! And in this story, Pokemons are friends and pets for Dawn and for Ash, he is a trainer. I guess you understand now. They, I mean trainers get trainer's license after high school.**

 **That cleared all doubts I guess. Thanks for reading.**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	8. Chapter 8: chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Flashback part 2**

 **...**

As soon as we got near his car, I was awestruck by its beauty. I couldn't understand which brand it was but it sure was expensive. It was a red convertible with left hand drive and I sure was impressed. Ash noticed my reaction as I had raised an eyebrow, although I didn't mean to.

"It is my uncle's, he is crazy about new cars. It is an imported one," he smiled.

I nodded and gave him a smile. There is something exciting about going on a ride in a imported car with an attractive guy.

"But it is not that I can drive it any time I like. I mean LaRousse is kind of busy," he said.

"I know, my parents live there," I said, trying to establish something in common with him.

"Then why are you here instead of LaRousse?" He asked.

"The same way you are here instead of being there in LaRousse!" I said. He shrugged and entered the car. I followed him.

"My aunt and Duplica had almost arm-twisted me on spending my vacation here. Since the day I started on my journey, I hardly took any break. This time, they won. I don't regret coming here though," he said and smiled at me. I wonder if the last comment was for me.

"Same here, I can't wait to start my journey when I will be 18! This place is like my home. I hate going home for vacation."

"You don't live with your parents?"

"No, I study at Rosewood Boarding School. Ever heard of it?" I innocently smiled.

He smiled broadly and said,"Are you kidding me? It is one of the best boarding school in Sinnoh!" I grinned widely.

Trying to know about his life, I asked,"What about you? I just know that you're a trainer."

"After I graduated from PearlHigh academy, I knew what I wanted. I started my journey to become a Pokémon Master." He smiled and softly said,"I guess I am lucky as my parents wanted the same."

"I don't even know what I want in my life, I like coordinating but I don't want to be like my mother. I will never follow her footsteps," I immediately cursed myself for letting go of such important information.

"You still have time to figure out," he smiled and pulled the car in Misty's driveway. I welcomed him inside.

"You are not afraid of pokemon are you?" I gave him a innocent and sweet smile. He laughed at raised his hands in defence,"Hey! Am a trainer!" I laughed at his actions.

I brought the already cooked Pokémon food from the kitchen and placed it where they were usually kept. Then I went and brought the Pokemons from their resting place.

"This is Piplup, and that is Vaporeon. Gyarados and Mamoswine are taking rest in that corner. Cyndaquil, Staryu, Buneary and Aipom are busy playing with pachirisu." Ash looked at me with wide eyes,"You take care of all of them?"

I shrugged it off,"Not all the time, whenever I am here."

I petted them and told them to behave and take care of the surroundings. Once I thought they understood what I was telling, I came back inside.

"Want some coffee?" I politely asked Ash. He agreed.

As I poured some coffee into the coffee mug, I found Ash standing by the door, leaning against the wooden frame. I handed him one cup and headed inside.

"You can try modelling you know," he suggested and I nearly laughed. He was referring to such a career I never thought I will consider.

"There is nothing to laugh. You sure have the looks and height for it!" He seriously said. I stopped laughing to give him a weird look.

He shrugged again, "In fact that was the first thing that came in my mind when I saw you. I didn't tell you right away as I thought you will think I am hitting on you or something."

"Who knows whether you're not hitting on me right now?" I smirked.

He gave me a small smile,"Firstly, I suggested as because you were clueless about what to do with your life and secondly, I don't do relationships."

"That's absurd! What if you fall in love?" I impatiently asked.

"Relationships are not stable, for example my Mom and Dad claimed they loved each other but they don't stay together now. Nothing is permanent," he said a little harshly and I felt a little bad, not because of his behaviour but because how hurt he was because of the situation.

"May be all you saw were unhappy marriages. My parents don't stay together too but still there are some perfect lovely couples, like Misty's parents." I tried to reason with him.

"What tells you they are happy?"

I know they are happy, or rather I want to believe they are happy. I don't want to know whether they are facing any martial problems or not and I am not sure if I ever want to know.

"Sorry if I said too much," he apologized. I instantly told him it was okay. For a moment our previous conversations flashed in my mind. I almost wanted to swap my place with his. His parents wanted him to become a trainer, mine were not even bothered.

"I must be going now," he said in a tone meaning,'I am saying this as I have too.'

"Please stay till Misty and Gary arrives,"I spoke too fast, too quick for my own taste. However I don't think he needed much convincing. He said he will make a call and dialled a number.

"Yeah, I am with a good friend.. I will.. Bye." He said and hung up then turning to me he said,"I told Duplica, she worries so much." I just nodded to imply it was not a big deal but I wanted to do a little dance to show how pleased I was. If course I did nothing of that sort.

We kept talking for about two hours. He loved travelling and eating. He even told me food and sleep and battles was all he ever wanted. I told him how I hated staying at home with my mother. I had to spent ten days with her due to the mandatory rules but except that, I used to spend rest of the vacation with Misty, in this home.

My Mom and Misty's Mom would often talk among themselves, discussing my behaviour and way of conduct. Misty's Mom often told her I was no trouble at all. In fact, she was glad I accompanied Misty in every vacation. I never knew what it was like to have a real mother but Misty's Mom, whom I called Mani, fulfilled all the gaps my own mother had left.

"You know what, I was not kidding about the modelling offer. You should give it a try," he spoke seriously once again. I said that I will think later.

"So after you were done with PearlHigh, you became a trainer?" I asked him. He nodded,"Yeah, I am currently challenging the Battle Frontier of Kanto. One more victory and I will be the champion!" I was stunned. It was not everyday when you meet an exceptionally talented trainer. I heard that the Frontier Brains were as tough as the Elite Four and here he was, almost emerging victorious.

He had started his journey when he was 18, the legal age to acquire and raise Pokémon. And now he was Twenty. Three years older than me. I am relieved he is not treating me like a kid as Gary does, who is as old as Ash is.

"You must be completing your educational course in a few months?" He asked and I nodded. He continued,"Well then, we will meet again in LaRousse city then, as by the time you will be done with your exams, I will be there at home. We can meet then."

I almost hugged him. He wanted to see me again! I guess this news was too good to be true and I felt I was going to pass out due to extreme happiness.

Ash told me how much troublesome his starter was and I laughed uncontrollably. He released a yellow rodent Pokémon who, on seeing me beside his trainer gladly jumped on my lap and let out a small chaa. I petted its head and scratched its chin. Ash looked at me with a grim face. I blushed a little and asked,"What?"

"That's not fair. He shocked me when I did it for the first time," he complained like a five year old. I hugged pikachu and placed it on the sofa. Then I put an assuring-cum-teasing hand on his gloved fingers telling there is something irresistible about me.

My hands were still on his and he was looking at me even without blinking an eyelid. I could feel the warmth rising on my face.

Misty arrived a second later and the sound of the bell saved us from any embarrassing conversations.

Gary and Misty thanked Ash for helping them and bade him goodbye. Ash did the same and before leaving gave me a small hug. Misty coughed a little too loud and we broke the hug, blushing. Ash turned to Misty and smiled,"You have a beautiful house as well as a beautiful friend." Misty raised her eyebrows and I just blushed.

Once he was gone, Misty explained everything, the journey to the ceremony. A little while later, Mani called too and she repeated everything again.

"So, what kind of man is this Ash Ketchum?" I asked Gary. Gary gave me a knowing smile,"Already fallen in love with him?"

I shook my head vigorously, hoping he won't see me blushing,"Curious, yeah just curious."

"He is a trainer and is strong too. I don't know anything else, we weren't the best buddies you see," he said and got up,"But he was in my team during a project submission. I think he is cool."

Misty smirked and poked my shoulders as soon as Gary left. I almost yelped.

"Anything happened?"

"No, nothing at all," I said.

Later at night, I was unable to stop thinking about him and ended up reliving all the time I had spent with him. My life was always confusing and twisted.

But something miraculous had happened, for the first time a choice was clear for me, a wish was there in my heart. I wanted to see him again, I guess I had already fallen for him.

...


	9. Chapter 9: chapter 8 flashback part 3

**Chapter 8**

Ash and I met twice in Vermilion. The first time, we had Misty and Gary along with us too. Ash took us to a nearby Safari Zone. The safari zone had many different types of Pokémon, some maintained a distance where as others seemed friendly.

Every time I spotted a Pokémon, I threw a poffin in its direction. I was sure they were going to love it. Misty's parents allowed us to go anywhere we liked as long as Gary accompanied us. They believed him to be mannered and matured- only we knew how much of a myth it was. Misty never tried to break the wrong idea her parents had. She sure loved the freedom.

Gary was busy noting everything down. I guess he couldn't help himself as he was a professor in practice. There were some marshy lands too and some mangroves sticking out here and there. The place was a real feast to the eyes. I closed my eyes to capture every moment.

By then, Ash had made it pretty clear that he had eyes only for me, so Misty calmed down a little bit. I was relieved.

The next time he took me out, it was a proper date. He called and asked whether he could take me out. Strangely, I felt I had to take permission form Misty's mother, I was staying at their house after all.

Mani didn't make much fuss. She just warned me to stay safe. I was grateful that she cared. I wonder what my mother would had done. I am pretty sure she would have been happy to have me out of the way.

Misty was too ecstatic. She wanted me to dress up properly.

"You have a decent dress right?" She asked.

Honestly, I didn't want to make it such a fuss. He had told me before he doesn't do relationships. So I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. However, I sure wanted to take whatever we had to a new level.

If Misty would not have poked her nose, I would have showed up in my jeans and a tank top but she claimed a date needs proper dressing. She made we wear a skirt with white top. I wore sneakers with them and she almost ripped my head off saying a skirt demands heels. I ignored her completely.

"It is not that he is going to take me to a five star hotel or something where I need to be perfect and polished!" I said.

He took me to a waterfall. The place was so beautiful, as if it had been picked up from a picture book. The place was covered with thick undergrowth so it was impossible to see the sun. The roaring sound of the cascading water was melodious too. The sweet smell of freshly blossomed flowers was covering the area.

"How did you find such a place like this? I thought it is your first time here?" I asked.

"Ever heard of anything called maps?" He teased me. I stuck out my tongue and said,"Well, who told you about the place?"

He sheepishly replied it was Duplica's idea. "She suggested me to take you here, when I told her I was taking you out," he said and handed me a sandwich from the tiffin box he was carrying.

"You came prepared I see," I smiled and he nodded too.

"This place is amazing," I had to say.

"Not as much as you," he said and it was the first time we had kissed. I was neither shy nor did I feel awkward. Moreover, he tasted so good.

I wanted to go for more and I knew he wanted that too. I could tell by the bulge in his pants. But he stopped,"Not in a public place Dee."

So we had to be content by kissing and hugging each other.

He left the next day and very soon I found myself back in my busy school life again. Those were the days of emails. So, we decided to keep in touch through it.

Rosewood academy allowed us to use the internet for half an hour daily. Earlier I hardly paid any attention but now it was a daily routine. I was the first one to log into the computer.

Sometimes there were mails and sometimes, there were none. He was travelling and I presumed he was busy. His mails were short and to the point. He told me he had defeated Brandon, the pyramid king. He always kept me up to date with all the recent happenings in his life. My replies were long and brief. I used to say about every little thing that happened when he was not here. Eventually my replies became short too, I was trying to fit in his way of mailing.

Whenever there were no mails for more than two days, I became disappointed. But whenever he replied, I almost wanted to text him back immediately. But blame it on my ego or stubbornness, I tried to reply late.

He remembered my exam dates though. And before every exam, there lay a text wishing me and Misty luck.

Once the exams got over, Misty did something unexpected. She said she wanted to visit LaRousse. Whenever I talked about LaRousse, I never painted a happy picture. She was leaving in four months and wanted to spend every single possible moment with me. I could hardly refuse, after all I had spend all my childhood in her home.

"We have four months to ourselves! We will spend two months in LaRousse and two in Vermilion. Won't it be nice?" She had said.

When I told my Mom she was coming over she was more than happy. She picked us from the airport and drove us home. Misty said she looked like my elder sister. Well, I guess having a cold heart makes you preserve your youth.

Misty was awestruck by the busy life of LaRousse. I missed this life too but life at Twinleaf was much better. I had piplup and buneary with me, they decided to follow me as I was leaving Vermilion before the final exams. I was happy and ecstatic, they were cute as well as helpful.

I was amazed when my Mom told she wanted to spend the whole day with us. I refused but Misty angrily glared at me and said we will accompany her. Once we were alone in my room, she shut the door and angrily asked,"At least your Mom is trying Dee, why are you being so stubborn?''

"You have known her for just one hour, and she has already bought you with her money I see,"I reciprocated her anger. She was my soul sister, my closest friend. I could not lose her.

She calmed a little and explained,"You know that is never gonna happen. Stop speaking like a spoilt brat."

She was brought up in a loving family, had great friends and supporting sisters.

Couldn't she see I only had her?


	10. Chapter 10 :chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **..**

The day after we landed in LaRousse, Ash had called. He said he was coming to LaRousse for vacation and wanted to spend some time with me. I wanted that too but I had Misty with me so I told him that. He told to bring Misty with me as he wanted to bring a friend of his. Misty was waving furiously in the background saying it would be okay but Ash insisted on having her with us. She pulled a face at me when I disconnected. I guess he wanted to spend time with his friend as well as me but had short and limited time.

Through Ash, I met Kenny. He was not the most handsome or attractive guy but something about him made people take a second look. Maybe it was the mischief in his eyes or his short but cute stature. He was hardly taller than me but man he loved to talk.

Ash and Kenny had met in their travels and had instantly become friends. They were the exact opposite but they indeed have a strong relation.

Kenny had one story for every occasion and each story was funnier than the last. He was one of the short group of boys we knew who loved to talk.

"These stories never sounded so funny in school,"Ash said laughing.

Misty added,"May be because of the audio and visual effects he is producing, the story seems funnier?" We broke into laughter again.

Ash was holding his stomachs and laughing his heart out. Misty's face was bright red due to all the laughing. I wonder how I looked like?

Ash and Kenny took us to a nearby amusement park and soon we were enjoying ourselves more than we had originally planned or hoped. Ash wanted to sit on the Ferris-wheel with me, so I agreed. Misty ended up with Kenny.

"The view is so astonishing," I remarked when we were at the highest point. Ash held my hands and smiled at me.

I sat with Ash at some rides and the others with Misty. Misty was not to keen to stay with Kenny. So when the boys were gone to bring us some juice, Misty apologized for ruining my time with Ash. I scolded her saying,"You're not ruining anything. We are not an item or something."

"I don't know if it is love or lust, but he is attracted to you," she said.

I wished that what she said was true. It was not normal for someone like me, who never had any past relationship to be admired by someone. Moreover, that someone was really cute.

We were talking and discussing everything. Ash said he had to go to Battle pyramid occasionally for work and duties and Kenny was a coordinator. He had an Empoleon and my Piplup almost ended up in a fight with him. Ash's pikachu saved him.

Ash's pikachu hated staying in its pokeball but had to stay in it. Being the new pyramid king as well as awful organizations which were after strong Pokémon, Ash wanted to save his pikachu at all costs. Pikachu stayed in its ball whenever Ash was out, a home, he was free.

Somehow the topic of our age came up. Misty boasted as she was already 18 and had got Staryu as her starter. I was going to turn 18 pretty soon and I was excited too. Moreover I had already got my first Pokémon, Piplup, not in any traditional way though. He had saved me from the Ariados then stayed with me since then.

Kenny and I exchanged our numbers and we started chatting. Mostly his stories involved Ash and I loved hearing about his childhood incidents but gradually out topics of discussion changed. We started to get to know each other. Kenny was a year younger than Ash but they got along very well.

Later that day, when we were heading home, Ash told me that he had given Duplica my number and had assigned a photoshoot for me to see how camera and I blend together.

"I never agreed!" I fumed at Ash.

Misty explained,"Give it a try, if I had even half of your looks, I would have tried my hand at modelling. You have nothing to lose, the offer is coming your way."

I had to laugh. She was a sensational sister and thought I was prettier than her. She was out of her mind.

Agreeing to what she said, I decided to follow Ash's instruction. When Ash mentioned photoshoot, I thought he was talking about huge set and expensive costumes. However this place was messed up and was a small centre in the suburbs.

I was tensed but Misty was excited. I didn't even wanted to be here in the first place.

They gave me a pretty white floral dress to wear and worked on my hair and face. When they were done, I could hardly recognise myself.

"You look stunning,"Misty complimented and I believed her. She would never lie to me.

"These are very bright lights and they know what they are doing. They are one of the best in industry,"Ash said.

They made me sit on a chair and took a hundred pictures, some smiling, some gazing away, some looking straight at the camera, some with a straight face. Then they wanted to see me in another costume.

Two girls were helping me with my clothes and I changed and posed several times in different outfits. Sometimes in jeans, sometimes in skirts, evening gowns or even wedding dresses. I was accustomed to the routine quickly.

"She is so good!" Ash said and I found new energy running through my veins.

Once we were done, I washed the makeup on my face and changed into my normal clothes. We were giggling and chatting on the way to our home. Two days had passed and very soon we forgot about everything.

My mother was busy in some non government programmes but tried her best to stay with us during meal times. At least she seemed interested in my life. However my father was always a passing figure. Sometimes we met him at the dinner table and he asked how I was doing and I said I am doing okay. Our conversations never progressed beyond that.

Ash and I never went on any date in LaRousse. After that kiss in Vermilion, I thought we had something in common but I guess he just wanted to stay as friends. It was not like I could go and ask him,"Hey Ash, if there was nothing between us, why did you kiss me that day?" I wanted to though but didn't do such a thing.

However, he always came to visit me on weekends, and considering how busy he was, it was a bonus. We used to spend all the day together and have fun. Kenny had added me on gmail, and we used to chat daily. He used to stay up late and we usually ended up chatting long after Misty had fallen asleep.

Before, I loved talking to him as he was an old friend of Ash and he told me many adventures of theirs. But now, our friendship was becoming strong and we started discussing anything and everything.

Ash was happy that I was becoming such good friends with Kenny. He said that he was thinking of starting a new journey, maybe Kalos or Unova, he wasn't sure. Even though the thought of him leaving used to fill me with pain and misery, I was really happy that he was doing what he loved.

He never mentioned about the photoshoot and neither did I ask anything about it. In fact, I had forgotten all about it. After twenty days, I received a call.

"Can I speak to Ms. Dawn Berlitz?" A not so formal girlish voice asked.

It took me five minutes to understand for what she had called. I was dumbstruck and speechless. I had never thought of modelling as an career option but now, without even trying, I was getting the chance to represent Hoenn, in the modeling fest which was going to take place in Kanto.

I immediately ran to tell Misty about it. She was happy and ecstatic as well. She hugged me tight and said,"I knew it! I knew you would pass!"

I waited for my mother to arrive from her NGO works. However when I told her about my intentions, she was far from happy.

"You can't or rather you won't do it," she had said.

"But I want to! They have selected me of all people," I tried to argue. She shook her head.

"You have a sharp knowledge Dawn, you can crack any competitive exams if you want. I don't want you to sit and pose for some stupid pictures."

The more she said she didn't want me to do the job, the more determined I became. She never paid any attention to me before this vacation. Just one month of good treatment is not going to cover up her carelessness.

I was going to turn eighteen soon and she couldn't stop me, I told her that.

"I will discuss it with your father," she said.

I was ready to fly. The world was waiting for me to conquer it. I knew what I was doing, or at least I thought I knew.


	11. Chapter 11 : chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Sorry, for such a long wait! I was really caught up with my life. Well, here is the new chapter!**

 **...**

Misty couldn't spend the whole summer with me. If she would have, things would have been different. Her mother, Mani had a fall and she had to immediately rush back to her home to assist her. I wanted to go too, but Mani and Misty stopped me.

"Don't be foolish Dawn, Mani is not going anywhere. She will be all right. The doctor said she will be fine within a month. I don't want you to destroy this opportunity to become a model!" She had said.

So she left for a month to help her mother. I would have gone with her but had to stay in LaRousse, my modelling career and birthday was coming up.

After a month, my parents resistance gave away. My Mom was surely enjoying the chatters of the neighbouring aunts, who talked non stop about my success. Now, whenever my Mom looked at me, it was with pride, a pride which my current success brought to the family.

Melody and her team paid we well and kept me busy. I appeared in a bubblegum advertisement, and soap, shampoos, cookies ad's too. They also made me act for small commercial breaks. I was different. I heard how many models used to try to get a portfolio and here I was, getting everything, effortlessly.

They sent me a car to pick me up and drop me from shootings. I never used to hang around after the shoot was over. My colleagues used to drink and smoke then, a habit which I could not accept or try. At least in presence of someone I was not accustomed to.

Kenny and I still used to chat, although he used to say he would prefer calling and spto me directly instead of typing long sentences.

One day, while I was home early from my shoot, he and I were chatting aimlessly. After half an hour of nonsense, he called me up.

"How are you?" He asked, a little lost.

I giggled a little and teased,"Come on! We were chatting for past one hour and you are telling me this?"

He was set at ease and taking a deep breath, said,"I have to tell you something." For a moment I thought he was going to confess. And I didn't know what to do. He was such a good friend, and either way, if he confessed, I was going to end up hurting him.

However, sensing my quietness, he said," It is about Ash." That set my mind at ease. I was glad he was not going to confess. I was glad as the awkwardness died as soon as it had surfaced. However, I was having a gut feeling that whatever Kenny was about to say was bad news.

"He has a girlfriend Dawn and I am sure he hasn't mentioned anything about her," he said and I cut the phone. I didn't knew what to say. I cried a little and ended up calling Misty.

"You should ask Ash about it," she said. I was not so sure. Why did I believe he loved ne back? He never said anything about love. I was naive to think we were meant to be. However Misty was not ready to accept anything blindly.

"See Dawn, Kenny can be wrong too," she tried to make me understand. I managed to say,"Why will Kenny lie to me Misty? What will he gain by that?"

Misty's word struck a chord in me,"You don't notice but Kenny definitely has a thing for you. Moreover you're ready to believe Kenny instead of Ash, upon whom you have a crush?"

I decided to let it go.

..

After two months, our results came up and to my surprise Misty and I, both got good marks, 90% as an average. We were ecstatic and I knew Misty was planning to apply to some good college. My mother suggested me to apply to all good colleges in LaRousse. I got accepted at Yakuza institute and was going to take English Literature. I didn't know which other subject could interest me.

I was glad I would be staying in LaRousse, atleast now I could use the cars back at my home to go to and fro between school. Ash said I was a spoiled brat and laughed. I did the same, knowing it was true.

I somehow managed to adjust my professional and educational life.

College life was different. I hardly made any friends. May be because of my career. Girls thought I was arrogant and proud, boys looked at me in awe.

My shoots were scheduled after my college hours and Ash used to drive me every day to the shooting place.

I never thought Modelling would pay me so much. I was earning in lakhs and having a great time. However, with passing time, all the excitement ended and now it was just everyday work for me.

Still I was happy I got that opportunity, without any trouble.

...

My birthday was near, so my parents wanted to throw a big party. I was turning eighteen and I was excited. If Misty would have been here, we would have gone for a picnic with Ash and Kenny but that was not the case.

So reluctantly, I invited Kenny And Ash, saying they were welcome to a boring party. Kenny said he had to leave for Unova for some contest work propagation and thus, couldn't come. Misty said she would sent a substitute for her.

When the party started, my parents introduced me to so many new people. I was glad I had gone shopping the day before with my mother. Most of the people were so well dressed, it made me feel inferior.

Misty had sent Gary as her substitute, who had brought Leaf, his girlfriend with him. Misty said she sure had a crush on Gary but now was over it. That girl sure knew these things.

Ash showed up wearing a tuxedo. The navy blue suit with creamy shirt underneath and his always messy raven hairs made my heart skip a beat. He said that I was looking nice and pretty. I couldn't muster my courage to say he looked so appealing.

I was having alcohol for the first time that day. Now, when I am 35, if people said I would end up having sex in my room, on my birthday, I wouldn't have believed him.

But it was exactly what happened. We ended up in my room, as we were both pretty high on alcohol and being the impatient girl I always was, kissed him hard on the lips. He didn't need furthur invitation.

The kiss soon turned out into a make out session and we were lying on my bed, looking at each others eye. He asked me again,"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I squeaked and we ended up, having sex or making love. I don't know still.

...

Everyday, after my job was done, he used to carry me to his house. I was substituting sex for love. I knew that they were different but whenever he was near me, my logic gave way.

He never said he loved me or anything but with the passion he used to hold me or call my name, made me forget everything. His eyes were unreadable, it always seemed that he was holding back all the care and love.

So, when after eight months, I discovered I had been accepted as the most glamoured face of the year, he wanted to celebrate, but we never got that opportunity.

My mother was now happy, or proud. She used to show me off to her friends and enjoy the talks. My Dad never said anything. He was always supporting, for whatever time he was near me.

After I got the awesome news, I decided to ask Ash about what Kenny had said. He kissed me on the lips and ran his thumb on my cheek,"Do you think I two time? I come to you and go to her?" I kissed him back and it was the end of the discussion.

I was a the peak of my career and my bond with Ash and My Mom was seeming to improve, but, it was then when I discovered I was pregnant.

...


	12. Chapter 12: chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **...**

It hadn't even occurred to me that I could be pregnant. I was tired due to the shots and photoshoot that I hardly had the time to think about it.

Misty was taking care of Mani and hardly had any time to spare. Moreover, she was busy for her future study plans. I didn't want to get in her way, that would have made things more difficult for her. I know she loved me beyond limits and would do anything to stay by my side. I didn't want to ruin her future worrying about me. Kenny, on other hand was busy with his coordinating. He hardly had time to rest. But still, brought out time to talk to me, even if it was for just a few minutes.

I used to slump on my bed whenever I got the chance or sleep or take a nap between breaks. I was sure it was exhaustion catching up to me. I didn't want anyone to worry about me so kept quiet. But things like this couldn't be hidden for long.

One day, while I was in college, I felt my head feeling dizzy and my eyesight becoming blurred. I was losing my balance but some fellow classmate held me and saved me from hitting the cold marble floor. I was immediately escorted to the nurse's room. She said it could be exhaustion due to overwork and was no expert in these field. She advised me to visit a doctor as soon as I could. I believe she had sensed what was wrong with me.

I didn't want to worry anyone about me. When I came home, I saw my Mom was not there. Since she always carried a phone with her, I called her from the phone which was left in our dinning area. She came back as soon as she could. My Mom, seeing my health decline, made me visit the family doctor soon. I didn't knew I was pregnant. I wish I had. The way the news broke out to me was not expected.

The first thing the doctor did was to congratulate me on my success. He was like a family member, taking care of me even before I was born. His hair was grey and he wore glasses which looked more than a century old. However, no one was as good as him in medical matter.

His eyes were dark black, but still had the comfort which I was going to need.

After congratulating me on my success, he advised my Mom to wait outside. Staying with him was not at all uncomfortable, I liked the way he treated me, like his own daughter.

After some tests, he looked at me with an expression which pointed out he was worried. After a wait, which seemed as long as eternity, he said,"Look Dawn, there might be a possibility that you're pregnant. We don't know yet whether it is the stress catching up to you. When did you have your last period?"

And then when it hit me. My period was twenty days late! On top of that, this doctor, who has seen me grow from a kid, was asking about my sexual life. I just couldn't say that I was sexually active and had sex with my boyfriend or rather, what I think he was. I just couldn't meet his gaze.

"But we used protection," I weakly defended myself. He patted my back and tried to calm me down. Wisely, he said,"Things like this happen. Not everything is 100% accurate. Even if you're on a pill, you might forget to take it. That increases the risk of pregnancy."

Seeing my shaking figure, he must have understood I was nervous. He encouragingly said,"It can be stress even. Talk to your Mom and Dad. There is no use of treating the symptoms. We need to find the cause."

He was right. I had to face what I had did. I have to be the one to tell my Mom about this.

The Doctor had told Mom to ask me about the visit. The ride back home was utterly quiet. I think my Mom thought I was suffering from some dangerous life risking disease. She held my hand for the entire journey. It didn't calm me down but somehow gave me strength to face her.

I never felt so relieved before but it was awkward too. She never stayed by my side and I practically grew up without a Mother. Having one now, was plain weird.

When we reached home, I decided to cut the suspense. With a deep breath, I said,"Mom, here is the thing, I might be pregnant. I have to take the pregnancy test. Doctor prescribed it."

I was looking at her, trying to guess what her reaction would be. At first, there was a look of utter confusion on her face which soon changed into that of shock and surprise when the words sunk in.

"What? Who is that boy? You're just eighteen!"

"I love him Mom," I said with teary eyes.

"What do you know about love Dawn? You can't just sleep with anyone like that!"

Her accusations made me snap.

"Well, at least I didn't sleep with a random guy when I had a husband, like you mother!"

I was scared. There are things which shouldn't be spoken. I had spoken the unspeakable. I saw her open her mouth and then close it and swallow the lump in her throat. Without saying a word,she left.

I know I had hurt her but I can't take back the words I had spoken. Moreover, she left me alone for the most of my life, send me to a boarding school to make sure I don't see her with her lover, I don't think she has the right to interfere now. She has lost her right to do so. I don't think she even tried to get it back. Not that I cared.

I quickly went back to my room and logged on the Internet, tears blocking my eyesight. I read out many stories where many teens raised a child, mostly going against the will of her family. But there was one thing in common between them.

The child meant something to them. My head bowed in respect and I had made up my mind.

I decided to call up Ash. He was the father after all and had to know. I don't blame him for it, there was nothing to blame. He didn't think we will face this phase.

"Shit Dawn! Am so sorry. I didn't mean that to happen," I heard him apologize. A small smile crossed my lips. At least he was worried about my health.

"Don't be so sorry. It was not as if I didn't know what I was doing."

"What are we gonna do now?" I could sense the panic in his voice. I guess he was as anxious as I am. May be panicked too.

"The tests are not done yet. May be I will keep the baby if the opportunity arrives."

My words must have taken him by surprise.

"You're kidding right, that's not funny."

"I am not Ash. This baby means something to me. I am not giving up on it. This is not just a foetus, it is a part of me, a part of you. A sign of what we share."

"I wish I could do something," he said and hung up and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

He could have said that he will stay with me and respect my decision. He could have come over and comforted me. He could have said everything will be fine. Instead he hung up. At least he could have talked to me a little longer to make me feel better. Was he giving up on me? Didn't he feel any connection between us? Was I just an object of his desire?

My heart was beating fast and I think it broke into a million pieces.

...

The test came out positive.

My Mom hadn't spoken a word to me. I was outside her door, and could hear her screaming on the phone, obviously talking to Dad.

"You could have stayed and be a good father to her." I heard her angry voice. Dad must have said something rude and my Mom screamed again,"it is just not my fault. You're responsible too. You better catch the first flight home."

There was no use of blaming each other. I know giving myself to a boy and desire at such an young age was not something to be proud of, but I know what I have to do so I don't regret later.

I don't know how I would face my father. He was barely present so I don't know how he was gonna react. We were that distant. I am sure I will never to this to my child, no matter what the circumstances become.

I mentally calculated how much money I had. I had more than enough to live a happy, luxurious life for five years. But what about the rest of my life? How would I nurture the kid on my own for the rest of my life? I had modelling career in my hand and the kid in another.

I will need the modelling job to make money to raise the baby. But if I have the baby, I will have to kiss my career goodbye. What will I do? No way am I going to let the baby go. That means, I have just one option.

My father arrived when it was dinner time. When they said,'we need to talk,' I knew what they were going to say. I instinctively ran a hand over my tummy, trying to feel the little life growing inside me. It is a miracle, how one life grows inside another and how two cells form an individual. Till now, it kept me in awe, now it was happening to me.

I walked in when they were discussing where to get the abortion done. I wanted to be hurt, but rather felt overprotective for the pure life which was going to call me mother someday.

"I am keeping the child." I made my point loud and clear. I don't think they understood though. Their quizzical look made it clear.

"Stay out of it! You're just an infant!" They said in unison when they finally understood what I meant. I wanted to say I am not an infant. I am eighteen, I have the right to take my own decisions.

I repeated myself again.

I am going to have this kid. It is not just a product of lust between me and Ash. For me, it is more than this. I will not let it suffer due to my selfish reasons.

Only time can tell what was going to happen. I prayed to keep up with it.

...

 _ **Happy birthday to my two close friends! I hope both of you stay strong and healthy. Love you both.**_

 **So, how was the chapter? Did you all like it? Don't forget to review!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	13. Chapter 13: chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Author: Where is Ash? You all want to know? Well, one answer. Three or four chapters more then. Happy?**

 ***Seeing angry faces, Author hides in a corner while praying***

 **Author's best friend: Come on guys, don't hit her. She won't be able to complete it that way. I am sure you all want an conclusion after all! I ams sure, she will make Ash arrive much sooner.**

 ***the crowd settles down, still angry.***

 **"Just start it already!" A random person shouted.**

 **...**

My parents, I think, were paranoid about everything. Every now and then, they would subject me to a talk, making me try to understand why I can't have the baby. They were afraid of the society, their reputation.

My mother used to present me as her pride to her friends. I think, she is scared of facing them now. How would she tell that I was pregnant? How will she face their disgusting faces when they will ask how was that possible when I was still a unmarried woman? But I was too persistent. I will have my baby, come what may. She made it clear to me that she won't tell anyone anything about it in her friend circle.

Honestly, I wasn't shocked. I didn't care. I was immersed in my research. I had thrown myself into immense study of books on pregnancy. They taught me everything about it. Now it was just the size of a pin. In a week, it will be as big as a grape! I was trying to adjust to it. The mood swings, dizziness, nausea, urge to vomit and foul taste. It was a new experience for me, a experience which I will always cherish.

My parents wanted me to stay away from LaRousse, a place of their business. I didn't even know we had a home in Cerulean, and I had been shifted over there.

Cerulean is a nice place, greenery all around with occasional lakes. Moreover, there was a library and hospital within a kilometer's radius. My Mom was probably happy to get rid of me.

In cerulean, my father had some close friends. They also shared some business relations. My father appointed some maids to take care of me.

It was here where I discovered my love for books again. To pass my time, I used to read a book. I occasionally used to call Misty and Kenny. They stood by me no matter what. I didn't even contact Ash. Neither did he. It hurt me, badly, but if he didn't want me and my child in his life, I was not going to force it.

Misty could never reply to any of my letters. When she called, she told me she had got the letter but couldn't reply due to pressure of college works. Kenny, however replied to every letter of mine.

In one he wrote,"Tomorrow is a mystery and yesterday is history. But, using present, we can made today to become a better past and go toward a beautiful future."

I memorised his words by heart. He was correct. If I live my present according to my wish, I won't regret my future.

In another letter, there was a picture of sun rising above a hill, spreading it's warmth everywhere. There it was written,"After the darkest night, the sun shines the brightest. Don't worry, somethings are meant to happen."

It was one of my favourite quotation.

Mani, Misty's mother, after recovering from her initial shock became an ally. She used to visit me now and then, helped me to forget the rudeness of my own Mother. I was glad God gave me such pure souls in name of friends.

...

Once Kenny told me how he had attained his five ribbons and was heading for the grand festival. He used to talk about so much that I couldn't help but listen in awe. He was working toward his goal, trying hard to become someone in life.

Misty was working hard in her college too. She used to speak nonstop about her experience. I was jealous. They were getting educated, and here I was, waiting for my baby. They would have high paying jobs soon and I will be stuck as a school dropout. I didn't even finish my graduation.

So, I didn't speak with them for many days. But I am sure they understood.

I missed Ash like crazy. I wanted to tell him about my pregnancy, how I was gaining weight, about my life here,in Cerulean. I am sure he would love the scene here, so calm and peaceful. I knew from Kenny that he had left for Kalos, for a new adventure.

One day when Kenny called, I couldn't help but ask why he told me about the girl in coffee shop.

"I am sorry Dawn, I was not certain," he apologized.

I felt my anger rise quickly and I said, a little angrily,"You said something you were not certain about?"

I could hear him apologize again and again. I let it go. As and I had not broken up due to the misunderstanding, so it was fine. Moreover, he was such a good friend of mine and didn't have bad intention after all. He was just concerned about me.

My Mom stopped calling me completely. As long as I was pursuing my dreams and ended up on the front pages of magazine, she was proud to show me off. Now, she didn't even bother talking to me. What kind of mother was she? Once I read that one mother abandoned her three kids to pursue her career. If she would have done that, at least I could have told myself it was for a reason.

But she was selfish, always thought about herself. For her, she mattered more than anything else. I promise I won't be like her. I will not throw my child in boarding school no matter how hard it goes for me or how promising his/her future they say they will make it. I will keep my baby with me, talk to him/her, teach him/her, scold him/her, love him/her, make him/her a better person. I won't run away from my job. I will always support my kid, and guide them if they choose the wrong path.

My father, however, called every week without fail.

It was a little awkward at first as I never talked to him while staying in school. He used to ask about my health, how was I managing and stuff. He was trying to make up for the years we were separated.

During the sixth month of my pregnancy, my parents gave me a surprise visit. They took me to the best restaurant in Cerulean and we went to the movies. My father was constantly talking to me, enjoying my tales and experience. It felt good. For the first time, in many years, I felt like I truly had a father.

We had our dinner at a fancy restaurant and we ordered till we were filled upto to the brim. My father occasionally had tears on his eyes and I US d to cry whenever we told something emotional.

I excused myself to use the bathroom. It was one of the side effects of pregnancy I had read.

While coming back, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between my parents. They hadn't realized their voices were that loud.

"She is a kid and she should listen to us. What does she know about having a baby. What if something happens to her? Or the child? Or both? I can't relive the nightmare," I heard my mother say.

The words were a hard blow to my chest. She thought I was a burden? A nightmare? That sure explained a lot of things and I am not surprised that she doesn't want me near her. I felt my leg feel dizzy and my feet shook.

I was about to hit the ground when I gripped the chair beside me, which made a creaking noise, getting my Father's attention. He quickly rushed to my side.

"You're okay Dawn?" He asked, worried.

I nodded and lied, saying I was feeling a little nauseous. He quickly summoned a waiter to give me a glass of water and made me sit on the chair. My mother had not even moved.

"You can come with us. We will support you and your decision Dawn. Come with us," Father said.

I politely declined,"No Dad, I have adjusted to this life. Moreover, going back will bring back so many memories."

Mother was still quiet.

They dropped me home and my father kissed my forehead, tears escaping his eyes. This time, I didn't hold back the tears.

Before he left, he handed me a gift, a small wheeled cart to carry my baby around. I never felt so happy before. My Mom entered the taxi and gave me a small bye.

I saw the vehicle disappear from my eyesight, and I kept staring till it became a small dot then completely disappeared. I just wished my Mom would have pulled me to her chest and made me feel wanted, even if it would have been a lie.

...

 **Emotional? I am in tears now... 😭😭😭**

 **Don't forget to review... (Y)**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	14. Chapter 14: chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **This is the last chapter of the flashbacks! Well, the next chapter will be where from we left off, Alex will be back! That is Dawn trying to catch some sleep.**

 **So, one more chapter and taaada! The story picks up pace!**

 **...**

If someone would have asked me what was the most happiest moment of my life, I would have said giving birth to my kid. It was the most tough, lovely and painful yet soothing thing I had ever gone through. When the doctor held him in her arms, I could hardly believe I had become a mother. I had given birth to a son, the mere thought still sends me goosebumps.

I wish my father would have been near me when it was happening but that was not possible. He was there in Kalos, for some business. But came back to Cerulean as soon as he could. He was not alone, Mom was with him. I can't deny, seeing them made me a little happy and relaxed. Those nine months of pregnancy had made me vulnerable and extremely emotional.

Mani was there with me in my final days of pregnancy. She used to take care of everything, my diet, chores and also mood swings. She was patient as well as understanding. I don't think I will be able to repay her back. She took the role of my mother, a person I needed the most at that time. She was my mother, she will stay as my mother, I won't change it, no matter what. Misty was coming for a visit too. Kenny had just lost in the Grand Festival, he was too close to win it. But that didn't stop him. He was going to try harder next time.

They chose to visit me after the final rush of visitors were gone. They believed, that way, they can give me company and we will be able to chat better. That is the best thing about friendship, we can start off from where we left.

As I was lying on my bed, playing with the tiny fingers of my kid, my father entered, soon followed by my Mom. It had been just a week since he came in my life. Mani, she didn't have to be said anything. Picking up Alex, she went outside, waiting for our talk to be finished. She really understood me.

Once Mani was out, Mom said,"We have made all the preparations. The kid will be put in that orphanage home."

I was stunned. She had still not given up. I glanced at my father and saw the pain in his eyes. He was not at all in agreement with Mom. My Mom had still not changed. Sometimes I can't help but compare Mani and Mom. Mani supported my decision with open mind and sweet heart, my mother, well. No comments.

"Leave the room Mom, before I insult you beyond limits," I harshly said. I guess I had become like a Lion, trying to protect its kid from anything dangerous. I had to be so, I can't let anyone harm or separate Alex from me. That would not only kill me, but also leave all my efforts destroyed.

She left without any further words. My father sat beside me and ran his hands on my hair, which was sticking out of the place. I could hardly care. I have something else to take care about. Father, having him beside me was soothing, he was trying to catch up with all the years we were separated. At least I knew what it felt to have a father.

He sweetly said,"I have made a bank account in your name. I know you. You will not come back home. Stay in Cerulean, in that house. It is your house now. And don't say no. You have to stay there. For the bank account, I will keep depositing money even if you don't withdraw it."

I just nodded. He knew I will never accept the money. But he wanted to help. He helped me enough by giving me that home. In my final months of pregnancy, when Mani came, she brought Piplup and Buneary with her, they were excited to see me.

She had also brought an attendant with her, Brock. Brock was once a well known gym leader but now, after his brother took over, used to stay with Mani to help her manage the different Pokémon. I was surprised by his skill. He was an awesome cook as well as took well care of the Pokémon.

"I want to see my grandson," my Dad asked.

As if on clue, Mani entered and handed the baby in my Father's arm. I could see the pride in his eyes.

I had decided I would name the baby Alex if it were a boy and Hinata if it were a girl. So when my Father asked his name, I proudly said,"Alex."

Dad was shedding tears of joy, happiness. I was so proud. Alex's hands were so small yet used to hold my hands firmly. His small face and baby skin made me so grateful to God for giving me someone who would call me Mom.

Mani decided to stay with me for the first year. I didn't want to trouble her but she was persistent. Kenny used to pay occasional visits and once Alex was one year old, Kenny and Misty visited me together.

We caught up on many things. Kenny said how he was aiming for the Kanto Grand Festival again. Misty had been appointed as a manager of the pokeballs company and enjoyed working there. She had a blush on her face when she said that she had developed a crush on one of her colleagues, Paul Shinji.

We teased each other , they played with Alex who was just a toddler, even though he was just an year old. Alex used to smile whenever we laughed or made fun of each other. His cute smile was all we needed to believe whatever was happening was not a wrong decision.

It was also then when Kenny proposed me for marriage.

"Sorry Kenny, but I never saw you more than a Friend. It will just not work out."

I had to break his heart. If I would have kept him hanging, he would have been hurt more badly. I didn't want to destroy whatever was left between us. He would move on, have a family and will forget about me soon.

So, when after two years, I came to know he had married a girl named Leona, I was not surprised. I knew it would never work out.

When Alex was three years old, I started the Day Care Shine, with Brock's help. He was like my older brother, ever since we met. He never judged me, never asked about Alex Father's whereabouts. I was glad he didn't.

Earlier, I had thought I will get a job after Alex would be some months old. But, when the time actually came, I understood how naive I was. I would not leave him in hands of a baby sitter, even if I have to starve. Brock still stayed with me to help, but I can not make that poor guy take full responsibility of a kid.

So when Brock came up with an idea to start a Day Care Centre, I easily agreed.

Misty had married Paul, a guy she met in her office. Paul was a little older than her but they were happy together. Paul was even understanding when he came to know Misty couldn't deliver a child. He really loved her. Seeing them made me believe happy endings existed.

When Alex was six, he had crammed the entry exams of the boy's academy. My current financial status would have never allowed me to afford something that high but since he was a brilliant kid, the school cut the fees to half. I didn't want him to be deprived of high education due to my incapability.

With the money I was making from Day Care Shine, I was able to make both ends meet. Hardly. But I was living life according to my own free will.

However, soon, I got the news that my mother was dead due to some cardiac arrest. She was fine in the morning but had not woken up after afternoon nap.

I didn't take Alex with me to the burial. She had not accepted Alex so there was no point in doing that.

I felt void and empty. I was alone but that didn't mean I had forgiven my Mother. Johanna Berlitz was not forgiven, even after her death. So deep was my pain.

To take my mind off that, Misty made me join the gym as a gym instructor. Her gym instructor was not at all a friendly person, she used to say and was jealous I had maintained such a good figure although I was mother of a kid.

She said,"How come you're so fit after delivering a baby? Look at me. Am without a kid and still gaining weight."

I barely contained my chuckle,"You should eat less."

"And you should talk less," she used to say.

I was going to do the job. Extra incomes were not going to hurt. Moreover, my fashion money were deposited at the bank. I wanted to save something for Alex's future.

..

I twisted and turned in my bed, trying to catch some sleep. When I think about it, a lot has changed since Alex arrived in my life.

He became my first priority, my everything. I lost my mother, but that never troubled me as much as it should have, Kenny and Leona were having a happy life, Misty and Paul were enjoying each other's company. Dad has become someone very important and Brock, he is the best thing I can ever ask for.

Day Care Shine was the second best thing after Alex. It gave me money, but more than that, made me happy. I enjoyed playing with different Pokémon. What amused me more was the love and attraction the little lovely creatures ha developed for Alex, Brock and myself.

But, I will have to face the angry civilians tomorrow. Death of Quilladin and Beautifly were not forgotten. The tragic incident will not die so soon.


	15. Chapter 15: chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The phone rings in my ear and I feel like someone is playing drums just a millimetre away from my ears. I was having a bad headache, thanks to all the alcohol I had consumed when Trip was there.

Eyes still closed, I was searching aimlessly for the source of the sound. The ring was coming from somewhere near, I know but from where, I don't know.

After few seconds of aimless searching I found the phone below my pillow, the one which I had been stuffing my face into to muffle my cries.

Not even bothered to check the caller's ID, I picked it up.

"Oh Mom, where are you? I have been trying to call you for the last ten minutes!" I heard Alex's concerned voice. He was a little angry, pouting too, I know.

I had completely forgotten. I glanced at the clock. 7.35 am. Shit! I had to pick him up at seven. Now, there is not enough time to pick him up, come back home and then get ready and go to school.

"Wait Alex. I will be coming within five minutes," I quickly said and cut the call.

I got up and picked my car keys. Then I ran and collected Alex's school gear and finally my purse and headed out.

Outside, Brock was feeding the Pokémon. He was still as dependable as ever. I ran to my car and from the corner of my eyes saw Piplup giving me a weird and confused look. Waving and giving a awkward smile, I drove away.

"Shit! I forgot to change!" I was still in my night clothes, a pair of blue faded trousers and pale white tee. My hair was a mess, sticking at every possible direction. To make the matter worse, I had not even bothered to put on any undergarments.

I found Alex waiting impatiently. Julia and Johan were already dressed and waiting for the bus. Handing the clothes and his bag, I saw him dashing inside to change.

"You're lucky Mrs. Berlitz, the bus will arrive within five minutes," Julia said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Mom, you look dreadful today," Alex said, emerging from the door. I handed him some money and with a fake smile said,"It is nothing Alex. Just fatigue. Take the money and have any thing you want at the cafe. Be a good boy, okay?"

Alex gave me a smile and I saw the bus approaching. Wishing the kids goodbye, I drove off. I sighed, Julia called me Mrs. Berlitz. I am just Ms. Berlitz.

As soon as I reached home, I saw Brock handing me a cup of coffee with some biscuits. Munching it down, I picked up today's newspaper and the headline caught my attention.

 **"Two Pokémon killed due to being neglected"**

 _Day Care Shine, one of the breeding places of Pokémon has recently given us the biggest shock of our lives._

 _With two Pokémon killed and three deadly injured, it is clear that it is a case of pure negligence. The owner, Dawn Berlitz, an ex model now a gym instructor hardly has any time for her Pokémon. How long do we have to face cruelty of such money minded people? She buried the Pokémon quickly and even didn't allow the owners to see the poor Pokémon!_

That was enough? Where was the news about Sebastian poisoning the Pokémon? Where was the news about the report which said how hard I took the blow after the incident happened? Where was the part which tells about not keeping dead body of Pokémon as it decays faster than humans?

Feeling my anger rising, I called up Misty.

"Shit Dawn, I am here in Pallet town. I will meet you as soon as I can."

Luckily, Trip called me up to check on me. He was willing to come over.

Soon, Alex arrived. There were no excited voices to greet him. Only Riolu, Piplup and Buneary. All other customers had cancelled the visit after watching the news. For the first time since I started Day Care Shine, it was so empty. Brock was feeling sad too. It can't be helped.

Alex asked,"Why didn't you tell me sooner? And who the hell wrote those rubbish things?"

"I didn't want to worry you Darling," I feebly said.

He sat down and I put my head on his shoulder, shaking violently while pouring out my tears. Not a word was spoken. I know Alex understood.

...

Alex was in his room, playing and trying to cheer up Riolu when Trip and Misty came over.

Misty asked a rather awkward question,"So tell me Trip, are Pokémon born infertile too?"

I thought the question would make him uncomfortable, but Trip answered rather coolly,"Yeah there are some rare cases."

Misty, obviously high on her drink, sober than usual said,"Oh. Stupid blocked Fallopian tubes and uterus of mine. Can't even hold a baby."

The foolish chats continued for a long time and I was able to divert my mind from the emptiness around me. I had made a call and told the manager of my gym that I will go tomorrow. I will do anything I need to divert my mind.

As soon as Misty left in her car, thank goodness she had her driver with her, Trip offered to leave too. But he said, a little uncomfortably,"You're not developing and feeling for me right?"

I was taken aback. Of course he was handsome and a little attractive, but he was no way an object of my desire. I nodded my head, making sure he understands there is nothing between us.

He took a deep breath, glad that it was not the case. Explaining to me, he said,"Sorry, due to Asperger, I just can't stay in company. Being in a relationship is totally impossible."

I laughed to make the mood lighter. I sure was attracted to this man but not that much.

Once he was gone, I breathed a sigh of relief. I just need rest now.

It was ten o'clock and I received a call from unknown number.

I picked it up and it was Pokémon welfare society. They wanted to meet me to discuss everything. I told them to visit me tomorrow morning.

Before drifting to sleep, I played the day's detail in my mind.

Alex had mentioned about going on a trip to Mount Moon, a trekking trip organized by his school. I didn't want to restrict him. It would help him to forget all the present happenings.

Misty and Trip helped me a great deal too. I just hope I can prove myself innocent in eyes of other.

...

The next morning, the Pokémon welfare society came. I gave them a tour of our premises, making them understand how seriously and perfectly we took care of everything. The kennels were clean, plates spotless and cooking place without any trace of dirt.

I made them understand how it was a trick placed by Sebastian and how moved and hurt I was. They understood. I was glad.

"There are people who don't like Pokémon,"One of the lady said,"We are convinced of your side of story and I will try my best to make sure the truth comes out. Don't bother going to launch a case against Sebastian, we don't have any prove that he poisoned them."

They left and it took me a while to understand that they were right.

Trying to keep my mind at peace, I went to the gym. My usual client, Mrs. Green was waiting for me. We started with normal warm ups then proceeded to harder workout.

The gym practice helped a lot to calm me down.

As I was driving back home, I received a message from Kenny, after ten long years. I still feel a little guilty for ignoring his proposal like that.

His letter read,

 _Dear Dawn,_

 _Sorry for not staying in contact for so long. How are you? It has been ten long years, I think. Last time we chatted was when Alex turned four and I am sure I sent you my wedding card._

 _The reason that I am writing today, is because I got a mail from Alex two days back. I was surprised. He wanted Ash's email ID. He said he wanted to contact him._

 _I thought about it a great deal and then sent him the address. I know I should have contacted you but Alex needs to face him. He is in contact with me, Ash knows you're in Cerulean and own Day Care Shine. I haven't said anything more, just like I haven't told you anything about him. You both are matured individuals and I think you don't need a middleman._

 _But I think I should tell you about Alex, so I did._

 _Leona and I are childless by choice and we are happy together. At least we are still together that means she likes me still, isn't it?_

 _We will be coming to Kanto soon and we will meet then. My contact details are at the end of the mail._

 _Miss You Buddy,_

 _Kenny_

 _..._

No matter how well a parent think they know their child, the truth is they don't. No matter how much they think the child tells them everything, it is wrong. Child, no matter how close you're to them now, turn into completely different adolescent when they grow up. It is hard to swallow that the child will voice their own opinion, no matter how long you have voiced your opinion in them. It hurts. I knew it was going to happen but faced it for the first time.

Kenny's mail has come as a rude shock to me, which is messing up with my sanity.

Till now, Alex was my child, my baby, my everything. I can read him like a book, predict his every mood, know how he will react and what he is going to say even before he says it. Now when I come to know this side of him, it frightenes me. We were always a team- him and me. Now, he looks like a new mystery to me.

How did he manage to get Kenny's ID? Why does he want to contact Ash? Why hasn't he told me anything about it? At what age does a child start keeping secrets?

I wait patiently for him to arrive home from school.

Once he is home, it is with great difficulty that I control myself. He says he is hungry and I make a double omelette for him, trying to focus on chopping the onions. I also hand him a glass of warm milk, even if he hadn't asked for it. He told me how boring class was, how physics teacher rushed through the part, how he played football but the other team won.

Once he was done eating, I asked,"Why did you contact Kenny? Why didn't you tell me about it? Where on earth did you get his ID?"

He stopped sipping his milk midway and said,"That's a lot of question Mum. Calm down!"

He is saying as this is the most calm thing in the world. He doesn't even understand how much hurt I was.

"Alex, this hurts me, you know," I said.

He was surprised. Apologising he said,"Sorry Mom. I wanted to tell you sooner but with that Conway guy coming up and then poisoning of dogs, I didn't want to trouble you more. Moreover, whenever we talked about Dad in the past, you became so sad so I stopped talking about it. I hate seeing you sad. Moreover, I couldn't ask Misty Aunty as she would have definitely told you. I was planning to tell you but things came coming up. Sorry Mom, I didn't want to hurt you."

I smiled a little. He was planning to tell me and also, was considerate enough to wait for the correct opportunity. He was not hiding it, delaying its broadcast. I was not feeling betrayed anymore.

"How on earth did you contact Kenny?"

"That day when we went to Misty Aunty's house, after finishing my work, I was going through some pictures. I saw their wedding pictures and some pictures of mine being carried by Kenny uncle. I had some vague memories but I searched him on social media and found him pretty easily. He hasn't changed at all Mom."

I sadly said,"You could have just googled the name of your father."

"I tried Mom. But I guess he has some phobia from social networking sites. I didn't find him. Moreover, I have never seen him, if you just had one picture of him Mom."

I could sense the sadness in his voice,"Sorry, but taking pictures and selfie was not a trend that time Alex and your father hates the camera."

He hugs me tight and I can't help but pull him close. He murmurs,"I want to see him once Mom."

He broke free and sat on a chair. I did the same.

"Sorry Alex, I didn't know finding your father meant so much to you," I managed to say. I was in love with him when I was nineteen. I don't know what I feel about him now. I just know my heart still pains whenever his name is mentioned.

"We were doing ancestral history today Maa, I couldn't help but feel empty."

"Why do you want to meet him anyway. He didn't want you then, he will not want you now," I snapped.

Getting up, Alex said,"You just can't hold a grudge for so long Mom. He must get a second chance. May be he wants to be with us!"

I stay quiet for a long while. I tiredly said,"I moved away from him as he didn't want you Alex. It was I who ended everything. I don't want to see you suffer because he doesn't care."

However, Alex was not satisfied,"All this years, I believed he abandoned you! Mom!"

I felt tear rush to my eyes. He turned to leave and I managed to say,"Alex.. Am so sorry..."

Alex softly said,"I want to know how is he like! Does he love music as much as I do? Like video games? His dreams. Mom, I just want to meet him once. To know how he is like. Please Mom."

I nodded softly and he left. I must have contacted Ash earlier, told him about Alex.

I didn't want Ash to think that I was using Alex as a weapon to get him. It was the least I wanted.

I am a failure, a dropout from school, working as a gym instructor, failed as a shop owner, a terrible daughter and most importantly, a failure as a mother.

...

A week has passed and I witnessed Alex coming towards me with extreme happiness. In his hurry, he knocks out a flower pot in the process but that doesn't stop him. Piplup and Riolu were giving him weird looks. It was after such a long time since he was jumping and was happy about something.

He was failing miserably to hide his emotion of sadness, joy, pain, anger and excitement.

"Are you angry Mom?" He asked and I know he is not referring about the potted plant.

"No Alex, how can I be mad at you. Well, not for a long time."

"I have to tell you something," he said, still excited.

"Go on then."

"You will be mad and then skip it."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"How can I promise something I don't know!"

"Then I won't tell you!"

I know he is dying to tell me. I take a deep breath and said,"Okay. Promise."

"I heard from him Mom!"

I was confused. "From whom? Kenny?"

"Dad Mom!"

My throat runs dry. I take a deep breath and gulped a lump in my throat. I only said,"Oh."

"What did he say?" I asked after a while.

"His name in social media is Satoshi Taijiri Mom! So I was not able to trace him and you know, who he is? He is the Master of the champions league maa! He is the best trainer alive and also the wealthiest one too!"

I took a deel breath, Alex was still jumping with excitement,"Relax Alex, he didn't even say anything or contacted you for such a long time. How can you jump and tell everyone about him."

"He wanted to contact me Mom, but was afraid you won't let him. And Mom, now when he knows I am alive he wants me to meet him in Kalos! He said he will arrange everything!"

"And who said I will let you go?"

"Chill Mom. I won't leave you, even if I want to see him. Moreover, I am just happy he is glad I contacted him after all these years. You wanna read our mails?"

I nodded.

Alex showed me the one he had sent.

 _ **Sub: from your son**_

 _ **Dear Mr Ketchum**_

 _ **As the subject already said, you know who I am. I know this is the strangest mail you have ever received. I am addressing you as Mr. Ketchum as I don't know how you will respond. Let me introduce myself, I am Alex Berlitz, son of Dawn Berlitz.**_

 _ **I am fifteen and I have one wish, I just hope you will not ignore this mail. I was always curious about you but never brought this in front of Mom, she always got depressed.**_

 _ **I tried searching your name on social media but didn't get it. So, I contacted Kenny, I hope you remember him.**_

 _ **I just want to meet you once and I know, how upset my Mom will get if she knows. She is the one I am closest too, I can't hurt her.**_

 _ **Don't worry, I won't disturb you again, I don't want to pressurise you. But, I really want to see you, even if it is for once.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **Alex Berlitz**_

As I finished reading it, there where tears in my eyes. Drying them up, i felt Alex's back against mine. With scary fingers, I scrolled up to see Ash's reply.

 _ **From: Ash Ketchum**_

 _ **Sub: Dear son**_

 _ **You were right, it was the strangest mail I had ever received. So it took me four whole days to get over the shock and reply and hence the delay.**_

 _ **I couldn't help but take a look at the picture displayed beside your mail and I must say, you have grown into a handsome young Man. You remind me of myself.**_

 _ **Just don't do anything stupid as I did.**_

 _ **Well, I had to change my user name to maintain some rules and standard. So you were not able to find me on social media. I was never that interested in it.**_

 _ **I also want to meet you and you know what? I am coming for a month for a visit, I have some work there in Cerulean and I can meet you. I want you to meet me.**_

 _ **And son, from now on, you can call yourself Alex Berlitz Ketchum if you like. I don't want you to let go of your mother's surname, she was the one who raised you afterall.**_

 _ **Your lovingly,**_

 _ **Dad**_

No doubt Alex was so happy about it. He had replied positively as well as wanted to meet him. Ash was a multi millionaire now and as compared to him, I had nothing. Just nothing. All I have with me is Alex but no matter how hard I try, I can't be as rich as Ash is now. Suddenly, I feel old, very old and helpless. How will anything I do for Alex will ever be enough?


	16. Chapter 16: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **...**

 **A week later**

"We exchanged some more mails after that," Alex said while I was serving him his breakfast.

"Oh," I said. My reply is cautious.

For the past few weeks, I tried not to think about Ash, but it was hard. Misty was right, I should have dated more men, gone on more dates and found Mr Right. May be, then the idea of Ash would not have haunted me so much. I try to forget about him, but I can't. I simply can't. Earlier, I refused to think about him to stop myself from missing him. But now, with Alex contacting him and his replying back, all the memories have been refreshed and it keeps coming back. It is like I am being punished for suppressing my memories for so long. Every single detail is as fresh as a newly blossomed flower and I can recite any memory, even though it happened sixteen years ago.

"He is awesome Mom. He is coming to Cerulean in two week. Have you heard about One Direction?"

"No."

"They are the coolest band ever Maa. And guess what, they are going to come to Cerulean, Celadon and Vermilion to perform. And Dad's company is organising it along with some trainer shows. Dad even talked to One Direction's manager and I can meet and talk with them, at the backstage. How cool is that! My friends are going to be so jealous!"

How easily the word rolls from Alex's mouth. His sentences nowadays only begin with 'Dad this' or 'Dad that.'

Ash is finally coming to Kanto, and I can hardly believe it. I have googled his name and he appears slightly fat but not unattractive. He used to be tanned but now, his skin tone is almost perfect. His hair's have still not started greying. In fact, he looks more handsome than he was before.

"And who told you that you can go?" I asked Alex.

"Mom! am going with Dad!" Alex said happily.

"You know what Alex, you Dad hasn't raised you, I have," I said while air quoting Dad,"And he has no right to say anything on this matter."

He didn't even pay attention as he was so happy.

"Umm.. Maa, you look cute while you're jealous," he said, kissed me on the cheek and ran to catch his school bus.

And yes, I was jealous.

Who wouldn't be? I raised him till now and now, with just the name of Ash coming up, he is drifting apart.

I called up Misty for advice.

She was angry as I didn't tell her Alex had contacted Ash. She had the right to be angry. However, I know she understood.

"I can't face him Misty. Right, I will make Alex stay at your house for those two weeks so that I don't have to face him!" I panicked.

"Shut up Dawn. At eighteen you made the matured decision of having a baby and at thirty five you don't want to meet his father?" She scolded.

"But..."

"No. No if's and buts. You will face him. Anyway, I have set up a date for you today evening with Conway."

"Misty, shut up," I glared at her mental image. She giggled,"And you're going."

...

I was still reading the newspaper, Alex had left just an hour ago and I still had time to go to the gym.

No matter how much you're prepared for something, how much you have planned out, nothing can help you face it or even help you when you're going through it. Meeting Ash after sixteen years is such an event.

Alex is at school and Ash is at my doorstep, with a smile on his face, beautiful red and white roses bouquet in his hand.

I nearly die of shock.

I knew he was coming to Cerulean, but after two weeks. I imagined him coming two weeks after, after texting Alex that he was already here but instead, he was at my doorstep.

I have just finished my breakfast and I didn't even change my nightclothes. Heck, I am not even wearing a bra. My hair is a tangled mess, there is not a trace of makeup and I am in my oversized T-shirt and shorts in which I went to bed last night.

"Hey Dawn, nice to see you after all these years," he says and kisses me on my cheek and handed me those flowers.

I am mortified and of course embarrassed. He is in his formal suit, dark blue shirt, cream trousers, a expensive watch and a stylish belt. I can smell his cologne, it is woody and definitely masculine. His hair is as messy as always and he looks perfectly presentable as well as handsome.

He smirks at my confusion and his eyes crinkle at the corners. He looks even more handsome than all those years ago. My stomach churns in his presence.

"Good Lord! You could have called!" I said, unable to think clearly.

"Yeah but I wanted to keep it a surprise. And you could have refused to see me even!" He said,"May I come in?"

"Weren't you going to come after two weeks?" I asked as I moved sideways to let him enter. He smiled,"Surprise. Even Alex doesn't know that I was coming so soon."

He looked around the room and I blushed. The curtains were rolled up and the maid was still cleaning the house. The coffee mugs were still in the table and the room was so messed up. Even my maid was better dressed than I am. I wish I could've cleaned up a little.

"I wasn't expecting any visitors. Sorry," I blushed.

"It is perfectly okay, you look stunning!" He says and colour rises to my cheeks.

I could kick myself. In my head, I planned to leave him staring when he will arrive while I would leave on a date with Conway. So much for fantasy.

Here I am standing looking like a homeless kid, even my maid is better dressed than I am.

"Five minutes," I said and ran to my bedroom and closed the door.

I run a comb on my hair and then pull a skirt from the cupboard. No a skirt will make it seem I am trying too hard. I can't decide what to wear. This is terrible, he is waiting outside and here I am, picking dress. I picked a pair of blue shorts that fit me well and a lacy dark blue top. A bit of mascara and a little lipstick. This is more like me. Not too much of makeup but at least I can face him now, without worrying about how I look.

When I stepped outside, Ash was looking over various pictures of Alex which I had collected over the years. There were pictures of his birthdays, picnics and various events which we had shared. I saw Ash running his fingers on a snap in which Alex and I was coloured up from tip to toe with 'gulaals' during holi. His expression softened and his lips curled up in a smile.

He turns around when he hears me, looks at me and then whistles, saying,"Wow."

I am flustered. So many years has passed and so many things have changed yet I feel exactly the same way I used to feel sixteen years ago.

"Its amazing Dawn! Look at you, you look exactly the same. You haven't even gained a gram of weight. You're are still beautiful."

"Thank you, you look good yourself," I said and asked whether he wants coffee. He says he will. It feels so messed up yet so normal. He is leaning against my door and a sudden past memory washes by me. It is a case of déjà vu. He was leaning against the door just like the day we first met at Misty's place.

"So much has changed yet nothing has changed Dawn." He said and sat on the bar stool, watching me making coffee.

"A lot has changed Ash. How can you say nothing has changed?"

"You know what I mean Dawn."

"I don't know what you mean." I understand what he is hinting at but I won't accept it.

"I think we both know," he said.

I changed the topic and gave him a tour of our garden. I introduced him to Brock and Brock was silently checking him out. I believe he understood he was just not a friend.

I showed him the empty kennels and then brought him back inside.

"Let us go out for lunch. We have so much to catch on," he offered.

I looked at my watch and gasped.

"Shit! It is already eleven! I have to leave for gym in half an hour," I said.

"We are meeting after such a long time Dawn. Miss your workout for one day," he said. I sighed,"It is the only job that I have right now. I can't."

"Then go for it," he said, smiling.

I don't know whether he is joking or mocking me. All these years and I still can't tell.

"Anyways, lets meet for dinner. I am taking Alex out tonight," he offered.

"I have a date."

It gave me mental satisfaction. He ignored me for sixteen years and now when is back, I will leave on a date. Take that.

"How about after gym?" He said, through clenched teeth.

"Sure."

"I will wait here," he said, getting up.

"Here?"

"Yeah. I want to see all those pictures of Alex growing up," he said and I led him to my room and showed him where all those albums where.

"There! Enjoy!" I almost punched him and he laughed.

"Whats there to laugh?" I had to ask.

"Your room is still messy. Like always," he winked at me.

"I know."

"You know, I was naive back then," he slowly said. I said,"It was a choice you made Ash. You could have come back any time you wanted."

"You closed the door."

"You could have knocked."

"I was busy getting knocks. I didn't knew which path to follow," he said, guilty.

"Ah, forget it." I tried to cheer him up. I am sure I am the one who needs cheering. After all, I raised Alex. On my own. Against the wishes of my family.

His gaze went to my wardrobe and he smiled.

"You still have that pendant which I gave you on your birthday?" He asked and I smiled,"Yeah."

"That day, we made love four times," he slowly said and winked at me. I wasn't going to back off. I said, "You were incredible."

He placed his hands on my shoulder and my breath died in my throat. "I still am," he cockily said and I made a face,"How will I know?"

"Let me make you know," he huskily said and with a laugh I pushed him away.

"Work calls. I have to go," and after saying that, I left. If I would have stayed any minute longer, I am sure he would have persuaded me to take a day off. I can't let that happen. How much I want to, that shouldn't mess up with my pride. He left me alone. But...

Perhaps he was right.

Nothing has changed.

I am still in love with Ash.

And maybe, I always was.

Some people never leave, they stay in your heart.

But, I don't know what he feels about me. May be we were just good friends who loved screwing each other. And now, he is here, as the father of my child.

But he is here, going through all those pictures, trying to catch on to all those that he had missed. He is waiting for me and my son to come back home.

And it is all that matters right now.

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I know I didn't tell anyone that I would be introducing Ash in the next chapter and so, surprise!**

 **Honestly, Dawn leaving on a date? When Ash is here? I can't allow that, can i? :p**

 **Read to find out.**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	17. Chapter 17: chapter 16

It Was Meant To Happen

...

Mrs. Green's workout has been rescheduled for an hour later than usual time and so, I finished my work with other clients.

I was finishing my work quickly so that I can go home quickly.

Ash was waiting for me.

And I had a date with Conway.

And right now, I don't know what is a priority! Staying with Ash, work on our severed bonds or go and create new bonds with Conway. But, in my heart of hearts I know I am not over Ash, yet.

Mrs. Green arrives just in time and I tell her to work on the treadmill.

I am excited as Ash is here and in reality, I don't want to go on a date with Conway. But, I don't want Ash to think me as a pushover. He comes back after sixteen years and expects me to wait for him?

Another thought strikes me. What if he is here only for Alex? Does he want to claim him legally? I mean, he is Alex's father but he was gone for so long. Can he come back and claim his parenthood over him? What if he wants to meet to discuss this? He may be here to see just Alex, not me.

But, he sounded genuine when he told he wanted to spend today's evening with me.

I guess I have to wait to find out.

Mrs. Green was breathing heavily and I signalled her to go and get the weights.

She is reluctant at first but complies. And I hear a dull thud and a second later, a loud scream escapes my throat.

"OUCH! AH!" I screamed and everyone looked at me.

I think Mrs. Green has dropped her dumbbells but when I looked at her, it was still in her hands. I hop and sit on a nearby bench, still screaming in pain. Then I notice, the man near me had dropped his dumbbell and was looking at me with a guilty face.

"I am so sorry!" He kept apologizing and I was torn between crying and trying to forget the pain.

May be he forgot to clean the sweat from his hand before doing it. Whatever the case was, a painful current was circulating in my vein and I couldn't even breathe.

"Should I get your handbag? Can you walk?" Mrs Green asked me and soon she came back with my bag.

I called my landline phone and it was Ash who picked it up.

I quickly explained everything and he said that he will be here in a minute.

Our gym owner examined my foot and told,"Maybe you broke it. You have to go to the hospital." He asks whether he should accompany me or not and I say a friend is already coming over.

Ash calls again saying he is outside and I told him I am coming.

"Don't be silly, you can't walk like that. Where are you?" He asked.

"Third room on the right," I said and within a minute he was there to pick me up. He thanked Mrs. Green, saying he would take me to the hospital. He picked me up in his arms and I couldn't help but blush.

"I am so sweaty. Sorry," I said and he chuckled,"Don't be silly. It is better this way, it is a big turn on."

I punched him lightly on the shoulder, saying,"Yuck! Only you can talk about sex in this condition."

And he took me to a doctor, telling that I should probably rest for a week or so. So much for my date.

As we were coming back home, he asked whether I was still wishing to go on the date.

"Are you kidding Ash? How can I?" I laughed. He relaxed a bit and sighed,"See, you were destined to spend the day with us." I rolled my eyes, hiding my smile.

I called up Conway, saying I couldn't come due to the accident. He wanted to come over but I said I was with a friend. He sounded hurt but that's fine. He wished me good bye and hoped for some other time.

Alex called almost immediately and I said that I was heading home. I didn't say anything else.

When we reach home, Alex was waiting for me. The look on his face on seeing my arm around Ash and his arm on my waist is priceless.

...~...

"Oh my god Mom! What happened?" He asked as soon as I sat down on the sofa. He doesn't even recognize Ash or acknowledge his presence. I can only guess seeing me like this must have been a huge shock for him.

"I .. Someone dropped a dumbbell on my foot," I said and then looking at Ash and then Alex, said,"And this is Ash." Not the best way to introduce someone's father whom you have not met since birth but it is the best I can do under current circumstances.

Alex looks at Ash and nods. I can sense the awkwardness but I can really do nothing about it.

"Hello," Alex greeted, extending his hand slightly.

"My son," Ash says and engulfs Alex in a hug. After few seconds Alex's arm go around Ash and they stay like that for fifteen seconds. I look away, feeling like an intruder.

"I have missed you," Ash says and Alex just nods. I think Alex is crying. I can't tel as his back is turned to me.

"And I'm sorry..for everything," Ash slowly says, his voice hoarse and low and I can see Alex's shoulder shaking. I know he is crying.

There is a lump in my throat. There is joy as well as sadness, happiness as well as pain. I feel a little jealous too as the son, who was only mine until now was not mine anymore.

May be everything happens for a reason, somethings are meant to happen when the correct time arrives. No matter how much we try to do it before the actual time, it will fail. What I did was wrong. It was not fair on my part to keep Ash away from his son for so long.

When they separate, after what seemed like ages, they took a seat beside me and then there was a comfortable silence in the room.

"I wish I could make some coffee, but I can't," I slowly said to break the ice.

"I will go and fetch Brock," Alex volunteers and runs to get him.

Once he is out of earshot, Ash turns to me and grins,"That didn't go to badly, did it?"

I smiled,"He is sad but in a good way."

Now that Ash is here, Alex looks so happy as if he couldn't believe that it was really happening. Without Ash around, he used to jump and scream in ecstasy about what he and Ash used to talk and how he was looking forward for the rock concert. Now, with Ash around, he isn't even addressing him as Dad.

Ash asks him about his studies and Alex narrates how much has been done. He slyly tells us about his crush named Julia and I glared at him. May be there are some things which a boy can talk to his father only.

"I am so excited about the trip to Mt. Coronet!" Alex exclaims and I suddenly asked,"Yeah! You never told me about the trip!"

He looks at me strangely,"I did Mom. You even gave me the money to register for it."

"I don't remember," I sheepishly chuckled.

"You're going?" Ash asks, almost hurt. And I know how much he wanted to spend the time with him.

Alex looks unhappy too. He says,"I will be gone for just a week. I thought you were going to come two weeks later so..."

Ash nodded. He messed up this time and now it was my turn to laugh. Ash looked at me, offended,"What is the big idea?"

"You're behaving like a true father," I joked and his face went stony. He must have taken it as a sarcastic remark.

"A father who was kept away from his son."

''Come on Ash, that was cruel."

"You know what Dawn, you look things only from your POV. Do you even remember how many times I called you before moving to Kalos? Did you even bother answering my texts?"

"Things were different back then. I was helpless."

"Oh? But you managed to stay in touch with Misty and Kenny?"

"Because they understood me!"

"And you mean I didn't? Idiot, you were just eighteen and I was a stupid man who had yet to accomplish his dreams. I wanted to talk about it.."

I almost forgot we were fighting in front of Alex on our first get together.

"Guys, cut it out! Things of past must stay in the past. May be something are meant to happen and that too, happened for a reason. No need to fight about it now," Alex interjects.

I looked at him in awe,"How did my baby become so wise?"

"I always was. I stayed quiet because my intellect is far more advanced for immortals like you to comprehend or grasp." Alex says, posing like a hermit while Ash laughs and I throw a pillow at them, telling them both to shut up in mock anger.

And with that, the little tension between me and Ash dissolves but I know, it will be brought out again.

"You two can go out, I will be fine," I said once I heard Ash mentioning that he was hungry.

"Are you crazy?" Ash and Alex say together and then laugh.

Ash continues,"Lets make it special. I will order for us and we will enjoy here. No need to worry, right?" I smiled on hearing that. I had almost stopped using it but now, it brings back so many memories.

Ash and Alex discuss about so many things and once we finish dinner, Brock leaves, saying that he should give us some alone family time.

Alex serves everyone ice cream and pours a lot of chocolate sauce over his ice cream. He is delighted ti find that Ash loved his ice cream that way too.

Earlier, I hardly thought about the resemblance between him and Ash but now it is difficult to ignore. I wonder if taste and likes are inherited genetically?

"Alex, it is 11.30. If you don't go to bed now, you will be late for school,"I reminded him.

He looks reluctant to go. Turning to Ash, he looks with pleading eyes,"I want to spend more time with Dad." Ash's eyes become moist as it is the first time Alex addressed him as Dad. However, he said, with a smile,"Your Mom is right. You must sleep."

Alex gets up and kisses me on my cheek and hugs Ash. Then he runs to his room.

"Thank you," Ash slowly said.

"It was worth it," I said. He picked me up in his arms and I blushed. What was going in his mind, I still can't tell.

"You don't expect to walk to your room like this, do you?" He asked, his voice sending shivers down my spine. Seeing my flushed face, he laughed again,"So like a good girl, tell me where your room is."

He put me down on my bed and smiled. He was fumbling with his fingers and I know he has something to say.

"Can I.. Would you mind if I?" He mumbled.

"Say it."

"I don't have a car and its midnight. Can I stay?" He finally said after a long pause.

I giggled. Then picking up my phone, I said,"Go to the room on the left of this one." He smiled genuinely and I thought he was itching to kiss me. However, wishing me good night, he left.

I called up Misty who immediately answered.

"Has he changed?"

"No. But now he has become more handsome."

Misty cooed from the other end,"Ahhh.. Dawn falling in love again?"

"Misty, shut up. Love my foot. Oh! I remember my foot!"

She asks what I mean and I narrated everything about the dumbbell. I wished I could cry and sulk over Ash but since its midnight, I hung up, saying I was sleepy.

But I am unable to sleep. With Ash here for a month and Alex leaving in two days, what will happen? And why do I feel so lonely even when the two most important person of my life are so close!

 **...**

 **Hey everyone! Happy Halloween!**

 **I would love to thank you all for your loving support! Thanks a bunch!  
**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	18. Chapter 18: chapter 17

***Normal POV***

Alex walks into Dawn's room to wish her goodbye. Seeing his mother cozily sleeping while hugging her pillow, he decides to leave without interrupting her. Picking up a pen, he wrote a note saying,"Take care. I am leaving for school." And put the note beneath the phone of her Mom.

He hurried out of his room and looked at his watch. He still had ten minutes to spare. He was just passing by when he heard soft snoring. He listened again and came to halt outside a room which was kept ready for use all the year around.

He peeked inside and his eyes widened in realization. Ash hadn't left last night. He couldn't help but smile a little. 'Dad..' He breathed out.

Alex smiled to himself and quietly enters the room, hoping to wish his father goodbye.

"No Dawn, stop. Alex is in the next room," Ash said in his sleep and Alex stopped moving. A sick and perverted smile spread across his face and Alex quickly grabbed his phone, recording the sleepy talk of his father.

Ash sleepily turned around and hugged his pillow tighter, laying small kisses on it.

Alex's face was red with embarrassment but he was trying his best to not ruin the fun by laughing.

Ash hugged his pillow tighter, murmuring,"Dawn...lets have another child, a baby girl. We will name her Crystal. Please, Alex will be so happy."

Ash began kissing his pillow more tightly and Alex put his phone down and climbed on the bed.

"You pervy Dad! Wake up!" He shouted into Ash's ears and Ash woke up suddenly, his legs tangled in the bed sheets and unable to keep his balance, he fell from the bed.

"That hurt,"Ash said absentmindedly,"My butt...ouch.''

"Serves you right for having pervy dreams about Maa," Alex said, his hands crossed over his chest.

Ash slowly got up, rubbing his arms. He sheepishly chuckled,"We have you because of that.''

Alex got off the bed and scoffed,"If I would have had more time, I would have taught you a lesson Mister. Moreover, she is my mother, you can't dream about her."

Ash sweatdropped at his choice of words, saying,"Your words sting Alex."

"They should," Alex said while folding his arms over his chest. Ash sighed, mentally adding a note,'He got that anger problem from Dawn. And, of course the habit of making sarcastic comments.' He grinned on seeing Alex's narrowed eyes at him and rubbed the back of his head,"Sorry Alex. That dreams are something which I have no control over."

Alex shrugged, muttering,"Men."

"You're one too my son," Ash grinned.

"I am still a boy. Anyways, bye, or I will be late for school," Alex said and ran out to catch his bus. Ash scratched his head, slowly muttering,"Man! I had that dream again." He stopped once again before picking up his clothes, saying,"Alex is right, Dawn is Alex's mother and I am his father. But what are Dawn and I to each other?"

...

 ***Back to Dawn's POV***

I rubbed my eyes and let out a long yawn. I was about to get off from my bed when a sudden pain shoots through my feet.

"Ouch!" I silently cursed myself. I sighed and tried to get up, slowly, taking care to not put pressure on my almost broken foot. I sniffed slowly and the slight smell of eggs entered my nostrils.

Brock usually asks before making any breakfast. May be he wanted to do it without my assistance, not wanting to wake me up. I sometimes wonder what did I do to get such a sweet and considerate helper.

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice suddenly says while I was fixing my bra. I squeaked and almost fell on the bed.

Turning around, my face got really red. There was Ash, leaning against the door and smirking at me. And that means he witnessed my little act with my undergarments.

"You should knock," I said, flustered.

"Come on, I didn't see that you were wearing a pink lacy bra," he chuckled and instead of growling at his answer, I just shuttered like a little kid,"S-shut u-up A-ash."

He sat down at the edge of my bed, watching me limping , a amused grin on his face. "What?" I asked, picking up a wrap around skirt and a towel.

"Can I help?" He asked, getting up.

I wanted him to help me, I really wanted to feel the magic of his touch but no. Some things can't be fixed so soon. He can't walk out and into my life according to his wish. Not until he genuinely feels something for me and wants to stay.

"Hey? I don't bite. I will be glad if I can be of any help," he said again on seeing me thinking.

"Its okay Ash. I haven't broken anything. And Alex left for school I guess," I asked.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his forehead, saying,"He is quiet clever for his age."

"The good genes had to show up somewhere afterall," I said, glancing at Ash. And he gave me a sick smile, thinking I was mocking him. I sighed.

"Well, Brock will be here with your breakfast soon. And I am leaving. Tell Alex that I'll be here again," he smiled and it was then that I noticed that he was in his formal clothes. He had come to just wave me goodbye.

"Bye," I said, hiding my sulky expression. Not even once did he say that he will be here for me.

...

Alex came home with a sulky mood and I knew that something had happened.

"Mom," he slowly asks.

"Say it," I said, trying not to panic.

"Dad can't come over for dinner," he sighs and I know how much he was looking forward for spending time with Ash.

"Why?" I asked, thinking he had had a fight with his father. Or may be he said something he shouldn't have. I remember Ash mentioning that he is clever, so it must mean that they met in the morning. Did Alex say something about me and his father's current relationship?

"Don't zone out Mom, listen," he said, tapping his foot in the ground impatiently. I sheepishly smiled,"Sorry. What were you saying again huh?"

"He said he had to leave for a day or two for a meeting. That's not fair. He comes and then leaves," Alex groans again. I smile at his antics. Passing a bowl of soup in his direction, I said,"Here, eat this. And, your grandpa is here."

"Grandpa! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Alex happily exclaimed and ran to meet up with my father. I can only grin. His hyperactive-ness reminds me of Ash when he gets excited. And there I go again, thinking about him.

I hardly have anything to do. With my leg plastered, all I can do is hop around and do my stuff. Earlier, I used to take a bath whenever I pleased but now Alex has to fill the bucket for me and make me sit on the stool of the bathroom to keep minimum stress on my legs.

I saw Papa and Alex coming down with a new phone on Alex's palm.

"Dad," I said in a serious tone.

"He is my grandchild! I have the right to spoil him," Dad smiled innocently.

I sighed. "Don't do this. It will elevate his expectations Dad."

Alex grabbed his food and finished it in one go. Then he hugged me tight, saying,"Mom, I am going to pack up. We are leaving tomorrow. And this phone has an awesome camera quality! Thanks Old Man. You're the best."

Once he was out of hearing range, I hugged my father who patted my head.

"Dad, Ash..." I choke on my tears.

"I know dear. And I am here. So don't worry," he said, and this calmed me a little.

"I hope your foot doesn't hurt much," he said while helping me to my room. I sat down on the bed and smiled at him,"Its fine Dad. I can run and jump like before within a week."

He doesn't sound very convinced,"You are thirty five yet behave like three years old."

I couldn't help but pout,"Dad."

"Anyway," he started,"What if Ash claims his right over Alex, legally?" As soon as he said that, a large lump formed in my throat. It was improbable but not impossible.

"I am not giving up on Alex so easily," I said, determined,"He is my son. I went against everyone to have him. I will die if he is taken away from me Dad."

For the first time, Dad smiled on hearing me sound so negative.

"I know dear. It is hard to let one's child go." He slowly said and my eye brows twitches,"Dad?"

"You know why your Mom always maintained distance from you?" He slowly started and I know this conversation will leave me in tears. So instead of replying, I just shook my head.

"We had two kids before you. But both of them died even before they were born. We had another girl before you, who survived the birth phase but died due to heart failure on her third week," Dad said and I cursed myself because of my inability to move and wipe his tears.

"Dad..."

"And then you came. It was hard. Your mother maintained some distance, fearing you will leave like others too. Your first birthday came. It was almost like a miracle. We were waiting for something to happen. But then you turned three years old and our doubts vanished. But three years is a long time Dawn. Your Mom was unable to come back to our life. She was cheating on me but I didn't have the heart to break what gave her happiness."

Now Dad is sobbing and I wiped away my own tears.

Now, I can understand why Mom was so distant. She had the fear of losing me and stayed away, not realizing she lost me forever that way. I just hope that she would have been alive or I knew the truth before her death. But, in my deepest heart, I know, this revelation has brought me closer to my father.

...

The next day, I saw Ash coming in and wave at me. Dad was shocked to see him too but didn't make a fuss. May be because Alex would be leaving within an hour.

It was five pm already and I was still glued to my seat, waving my Dad goodbye. After last night, I felt a little at ease, knowing Mom cared. I just wish that once, just once, she could hug me and tell that I mattered. It is funny how parents think they're doing the right thing but end up hurting their child.

I reflect back on my own parenting. I pamper Alex too much but he is not that ill mannered. He helps me with my work, is good with Pokémon and is quite clever too. He has a lot of friends who often remind me of my friendship with Misty. I think I have not made many mistakes in bringing him up.

Until last year, I used to pack all his stuff and prepare him for any trip but now, he is going to do it all alone.

"Are you sure that you don't need my help Alex?" I asked him while sitting and pouting on the couch.

"Take rest Mom. I am fine. Anyways, where is my white shirt?" he asked from his room.

"Here, it just arrived from the laundry," I replied back.

"Okay," he answered.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Mom.."

Ash, who was sitting beside me, chuckled.

"What?" I asked, pouting.

"He is our son, relax. He can handle all this," he laughed again. His words. I don't know why he says all this but some how, it makes me relaxed and easy. May be he still cares.

"Shut up, I just.." I said, defending myself. He laughed again,"It is kinda hard to see your little baby all grown up and responsible, right."

"You can't even guess," I said, lightheartedly but he created a depressing aura around himself. I sighed,"You know that I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever. Anyway, whats up with the stupid think around your neck? " he asked, pointing in my direction.

"It's a necklace, idiot," I said, facepalming.

"Such a weird design," he said, his head tilted to the side, reminds me of a Piplup."

I sighed,"It is a Piplup pendant."

As if on clue, Piplup poked his head out from the kitchen, thinking I was calling for him. I smiled and waved him off. There I saw Pikachu and Piplup saying something to Alex's Riolu.

Following my gaze, Ash looked there too, smiling. He said,"Seems like they are advising Riolu to keep our son safe."

And he said that again. Our son.

I saw Alex descending from the stairs with a bag hung over his shoulder. He passed me a kiss and smiled.

"Mom, I will call you once I reach there. We are not allowed to use phones and can use them to only contact our family members between 8pm to 9pm. So, don't panic. Take care of your foot. Eat the painkillers on time and don't overwork. Be safe when I am gone ok?" He said in a rush.

"Alex.. Chill. I am your Mom. You're making me sound like a baby," I pouted while hugging him again.

"And Dad will drive me to school, so don't worry.." Alex says while leaving the house. I hop slowly to wave him goodbye. Ash walks past me, giving me a smile,"Good bye. I will miss Alex too, you know."

Alex. And not me. I smiled at him,"Bye Ash. Thank you."

...

Alex had to be dropped at his school. From there they had to take a bus and reach Celadon. Then boarding a train from there, they would reach Vermilion and using S.S. Anne, reach the Seafoam islands.

Alex called me up the next day, excitement clear in his voice.

"The journey was amazing Maa," he gladly narrated,"Riolu found so many friends here. Even Julia petted him!"

I laughed at his answer. He said again,"And we are going for trekking tomorrow Mom. Don't panic, a highly skilled team is with us. We are in safe hands." He said, almost reading my mind.

"And Maa, the air is so fresh here. And the food is so tasty and oriental. You will definitely love it!" He was in ecstasy I know.

"Alex, take care, okay?" I said,"I miss you."

"I miss you too Mom. And I'm sure Dad misses you too," he said, laughing.

"Alex.." I warned.

"He likes you Maa, I can tell," he said.

"Alex, don't give me false hopes. He doesn't. He is here for you."

"Have you two even talked about it?''

"No..."

"No more running away Mom. I know you love him too. Just admit it.." He says and I know he is at the verge of tears .

"Enjoy your trekking Alex. Keep riolu safe and don't do anything reckless."

"Mom.. Fine, love you. Bye!" He hangs up and I sigh. I know I can't run away from this forever but as long as I can, I will.

...

After two days, I was feeling a lot better and was sitting on a chair, looking at a random fashion magazine. Ash had come over the night before, saying he wanted to go through Alex's pictures again. He left around at 9pm, saying he had some important work to do. I am glad he was here, even though he was here for Alex. His presence is enough to calm the ache in my heart.

Alex had called me up the night before, saying how Riolu evolved into a Lucario while playing a game of ping-pong. Alex sounded so happy that I could almost imagine him dancing frantically and fancifully.

It was 10 in the morning and Brock, without any work at hand, was watering the plants. My eyes wander around the empty sheds and all I can do is sigh. I just wish that.. Day Care Shine.. would not have ended on such poor terms.

My phone rang and I fished it out from my pocket.

"Yes Dad?"

"Dawn, dear, have you talked to Alex?"

He was panicking. I smiled,"Yes Dad. He is okay. He called me yesterday saying he had to leave for boat riding today. He was so excited. He also told me to thank you for giving him that phone."

"Dawn, don't panic. Haven't you heard the news, the students of almost seven schools, who were at Seafoam islands for the vacation, met with an aaccident. Just call and check whether it Alex's school was there or not?!"

And before I knew, my world had turned upside down again and this time, I felt myself to be more helpless than ever...

_._._

 **I am cruel, I know. XD**

 **So sorry, so sorrry!**

 **As always, Read and review!**

 **:D**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	19. Chapter 19: chapter 18

"Thirty students have gone missing Dawn," my father said from the other end,"There was a sudden gush of water which almost destroyed the boating sites of Seafoam Island."

I tell him that everything will be okay. I quickly disconnected the call and immediately called Alex. My heart sank when it told it was switched off. I don't know what to do, I am helpless. I can only console myself with empty words.

'Don't worry Dawn, he told you that he won't be able to use the phone other than 8pm to 9pm.'

I quickly dialled the numbers of all the teachers who had accompanied them for the trip. And to my horror, every single one of them was switched off. I quickly hopped and tuned into a news channel which was currently broadcasting the news of a sudden ocean wave hitting the coast of Seafoam island. Almost seven schools had gone there for trekking and camping. May be Alex's school was not near where the incident happened.

My heart is beating so rapidly that I fear it will come out. Misty call up immediately and I breakdown. She is as worried as I am. After all, we both brought Alex up, together. She might not be able to conceive a baby, but her feelings for Alex are true. She loves him as much as I do and I know, she will make a great mother. Giving birth to a child might just earn someone the title of a mother, but helping and allowing your child to grow and mature through all thick and thin, that is what being a mother is all about.

"My Lord! Wait! I will search and try to gain information from this end," Misty said, her voice about to break.

"Oh Mist. What if..." I couldn't complete the sentence and choke on my tears.

"Nonsense. Have you forgotten he owes me a coffee mug as his Riolu broke mine?" She tried to joke but failed miserably and ended up crying. I disconnected the call, promising that I'll inform her if I get any news about him.

I call up Dad who was almost having an emotional breakdown. He frantically said,"I always had a fear that I'll lose you again. And look," he chokes on his words,"I am going through all of these again."

"Dad..dad.. He.. Alex..." I ended up crying again. He disconnected the call, saying he would see what he can do.

Brock had rushed in earlier on hearing me cry and was stuck to his spot. He knew what was going around and I quickly said,"Please Brock, feed Happiny, Piplup and Buneary. They must be hungry."

"But Dawn, you must eat too,"he softly said, knowing I can lose control any time. But even after all these commotions, the last thing I want is to kill our own Pokémon. They're just like my own child and I know, Alex would not allow me to sleep for months if he comes to know I neglected my other babies because of him.

I am an emotional mess, treating and consoling myself, as if waiting for the worst thing is going to happen. I was about to try Alex's number again when I wiped away my tears when Ash's face flashed in my mind. He is here to see our son, he is here for Alex. He deserves to know.

No. No more crying. I gripped my phone tighter and dialled his number. There is no time for ego. And I know he will never forgive me again if I don't tell him about this. The last thing I want to do is mess up the relationship Alex created with his father, Ash.

Ash picks up the phone on the second ring and immediately asks,"Anything happened?"

"Can you come, please. It's urgent!" He must have sensed the panic in my voice and without any more questions, immediately arrives within fifteen minutes.

I was watching the news channel, waiting for an update. He placed a hand on my shaking shoulders and listened,standing behind me. His grip was getting tighter by each passing second and I could only imagine what pain it must be causing him. A parents world turns upside down if anything happens to their child. The pain is greater than breakup or even getting a fractured bone.

 _About thirteen boys and seven girls have gone missing after the tidal wave hit the shore. Report say that the result of such a tsunami was a result of the underwater earthquakes on ocean beds. The epicentre.._

I quickly turned off the TV and pulled my legs into my chest, crying. Ash's expression was the same as mine. He cursed God and sat beside me, immediately calling some people and begging, yes, begging them to find whatever happened. To gain information on which schools were caught in the vortex.

I kept refreshing the news feed on my laptop, hoping to get some news. We both were the same, weeping, fear-stricken, dreading for the worst. We both are helpless parents now. I can only imagine how much pain it must have caused my parents when they went through this thrice.

My phone rings up and I quickly pick it up, seeing it was Kenny. I half hoped that Alex will call me up anytime soon, laugh on hearing me sound so afraid and grin because Ash is finally here, in his absence.

"Oh my heavens! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Do you think I'll be?" I cried back.

"See, I and Leona , we are coming. We're boarding the next possible flight. So, leave a message if you find anything," he says.

"Okay."

"Are you okay? You're not alone right?" Kenny's thoughtful voice asked.

"Ash is with me,"I say. And he says that he is glad he is. Before hanging up, he wished he good luck, saying everything will be alright. I just hope he is right.

And the truth is, I'm glad Ash is not running away like before.

I quickly disconnected the call and Ash turned toward me, wiping his tears with his sleeve, saying,"Go and quickly pack up."

I stare at him blankly. I blankly asked,"Be more specific Ash. The change of topic is just too much. I'm unable to think clearly."

Ash gets up, picking my laptop and house keys. Then turning to me, he said,"Go and quickly pack some clothes. We're going to Seafoam Island."

"But Ash.." I weakly sobbed. Ash gave me a soft smile,"Go, it will do us no good if we stay here. We have to go and personally check if our son is okay."

I just nod and while I was hopping up to my room, I heard him talking to someone, booking our flights. I quickly gathered some clothes and threw it in a suitcase. I picked up my phone charger and rushed outside, not caring to change out of the white oversized buttoned up shirt and knee length jeans skirt.

I saw Ash handing the keys to Brock, saying we will be back soon.

I immediately called my father and explained everything. He says that he will head there too. I stop him,saying, that he should take care of his health. I promise to call him as soon as we land. Misty called me up almost immediately, saying,"Dawn, three... Three kids have died."

My voice died in my throat and if Ash wouldn't had been there, I would have hit the ground.

"Don't faint on me!" She shouted from the other end,"He is not among them."

"Misty, I will kill you if you say such things," I almost choke on my words. Then I explain that we are leaving and tell her to contact Kenny and pick him up.

Picking up my luggage, he came and then helped me in his car. He started the car, turning to me and said,"We will drive to Vermilion now. It is a three hours ride. So, we will reach there by seven pm. The next flight is tomorrow morning. So I've booked a hotel in Vermilion."

"Hmm.." I say and kept on refreshing the news feed on my cell phone, hoping to get a call saying Alex is fine. He put a hand on my phone screen and I look at him. He slowly squeezes my hand and kisses my forehead. Tears roll down my eyes and he softly wipes them away.

He stops at his apartment and picks up his luggage. Then, without saying a word, we again get in the car, driving slowly toward Vermilion.

"I ... I can only thank you now, Ash," I softly said while squeezing his hands which were in the steering wheel.

"I was unable to support you when you were expecting our son. It is my duty to stay here. I want to be with you," he softly said and I can only smile at his words.

"I promise I'll allow him to go to any concert he wants, I will not scold him for his grades or playing late. I promise I will get him that new laptop he was saving his money for," I sobbed again,"I just want him to be okay Ash. I just can't imagine a life without him. He ... I just..." Ash squeezed my hands again and I bit my lip, unable to control my tears.

"Dawn, I know it is hard. But he is our son, he is stronger than you can imagine," Ash replied.

"I know."

"Most child would hate their mothers who kept them away from their son for sixteen years but look at him, see how strong he is. He respects you so much that even though he was dying to contact me, he didn't, thinking about you. He is our son Dawn, and I promise, I will stay by both of your sides, I just can't imagine a life without him again."

"I'm sorry Ash. I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be."

"No. I have to say this. I was so naive back then, thinking only about myself. I wanted to keep the child because, in my heart of hearts, I knew that I will be unable to kill something we created together. I didn't even try to listen to you. I kept our son away from you for so long and yet, you're here within the month you got a message from him. You were just a call away and I, I was the one who assumed that you wanted to be away. I didn't even think that, maybe, you were waiting for me to call you, to cover that distance I had created."

Ash wiped away my tears again and I gulped hard. I knew that we would have to talk about these one day but never had I imagined that it will be under these circumstances. Ash's eyes were glistening and I know, he was having a hard time holding back his tears. It was cruel. I should have contacted him years ago, should have told him everything, that I never stopped loving him. I was so blinded with my ideals that I completely ignored the fact that he was Alex's father. And the love of my life.

"Shh.. Sleep now. You've suffered enough Dawn. I will wake you up when we reach there," he said and I gave him a soft smile. I wanted him to tell me why he left, in his own words, but, I'm glad he didn't. I can barely keep my eyes open. He was pushed away, I know, but, I really want to know why he allowed himself to be pushed away.

"Thank you, for being here Ash," I said to him before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

There is a bond between us now. A bond which only a child can create. He is as anxious as I am , as shaken as I am. I had never expected to see him like this, a broken mess. I guess this is what a child does to his parent. He mirrors my fear, my love, my care for Alex. He is here, even after all these years, supporting me.

And now I can say, he has become a true father of my son, our son.

This is a moment of despair and even though I am worried sick, I'm a little grateful too, that this time, in this crisis, he is with me.

...~...

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that he was still driving. I slowly placed a hand on his and he was a little startled,"You're awake?"

"How long till we reach Vermilion?"

"A few more minutes," he slowly said,"We're just a kilometer away from our hotel."

I slowly nodded and looked outside. The sun had set not long ago and the sky was painted orange. If, I were the same Dawn I was sixteen years ago, I would have squeaked in delight on having him with me. But now, I'm glad he is here, because he wants to.

He stopped his car in front of a fancy hotel and says,"It is just a kilometer away from the airport. We can save time this way. And it is a nice place too."

"The last thing I would care about is this place. I just want my-our son to be safe," I said.

He holds my hand in reply and squeezes it.

The bell boy carries our luggage to our room and guides us to it. Our room turns out to be a luxury suite with a king sized double bed, a dining room and a bathroom. Under different circumstances I would have admired it but now I'm too tense to care.

"Do you want to order or go to the dining area for dinner?" The bell boy asks and Ash gives him a five hundred rupees as tip, saying he will let him know. The bell boy nods and walks away, vanishing at a corner.

"Do you need anything Dawn?" He slowly asks, trying to act as normal as possible.

"No," I slowly say,"Order anything if you want."

"I am not hungry," he said , sitting beside me and grabbed the remote, switching on the television.

There is a programme broadcasting the disaster at Seafoam Island and shows the destruction caused by the sudden wave. My hands turn cold and I collapse on the floor, unable to say anything.

Ash switched off the television and kneels beside me, rooted to the spot.

"Alex..." I whisper out. He places a hand on my shoulder, saying,"Don't cry. We will see once we get there. Just, hold on."

I nod and he helps me to the bed and sits beside me, and we pray for Alex to be safe. We pray that all the kids who were washed away to be rescued alive.

Right now, all we can do is pray.

I stare deep into his eyes, and a sudden thought crosses me. I know it is not the time to bring this up, but I have to know. Sixteen years can do a lot to a person.

"Ash?" I slowly asked and he lifted his gaze to look at me in the eyes.

"Are you married?" I ask, already steeling my heart for the worst answer I can imagine.

...

 **I decided to end it there... And if I look back, it was a pretty good one.**

 **What do you all think?**

 **Special Thanks to Erosdeath, for being my 50th review! And I'm really sorry! I know how much you love Hinata.. I guess I was just carried away XD... And yes, Kenny is a true friend of Dawn, helped her and stayed by her side. It was a hard choice between him and Ash. But, you know, just like you and I can't imagine Hinata with anyone than Naruto, I can't imagine Dawn with someone else. The poor girl still loves him after all. :D**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	20. Chapter 20: chapter 19 epilogue

**This is the lst chapter, and I was thinking to make a separate epilogue but then I don't know what happened and I ended up adding the epilogue in this chapter. I know I hardly do the disclaimer, but, I'll do this time.**

 **I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. However, my OC, Alex and all his attributes belong to me. Plot inspired by 'Unconditional Love,' by 3rookie and a little from the movie, 'Paa'. Anyways, without further delay, I present you the last chapter!**

 **...**

I stare deep into his eyes, and a sudden thought crosses me. I know it is not the time to bring this up, but I have to know. Sixteen years can do a lot to a person.

"Ash?" I slowly asked and he lifted his gaze to look at me in the eyes.

"Are you married?" I ask, already steeling my heart for the worst answer I can imagine.

"Why do you ask?" He slowly asks and I am unable to answer. I think that it means a yes. Most probably.

"I am just curious," I slowly say and walk toward the bed, a tear rolling from my eyes. May be this is the reason why he is here, for Alex, and just Alex.

I had hardly taken two steps towards the bed when he gripped my wrist and without making me turn around, said,"I had already told you earlier, almost sixteen years ago, that I don't two time."

"I don't understand," I shutter out.

"I never stopped loving you, never," he silently said.

"You never said that you loved me back then."

"Because, I was scared. I had a girlfriend before you Dawn. She was such a nice person, she cared about me a lot and accepted my dreams. But, then, after I left on my journey, everything came crashing down.

"And the worst part it, she died three years before I met you. We were not on good terms back then. She used to complain that I never spend time with her. And I used to say that a little more and I'll be closer to my dream. That little more never came Dawn. And before I knew it, she was out of my reach, for ever. I wanted to introduce Anabel to my Mom. I wanted to discuss our life together, to go on a journey together. But, I was so busy with my dream to become the best that I was unable to see that I was hurting her."

I understand why he was afraid to love me back then, why he never said those things I wanted him too. I can't blame him. He might have never declared his love verbally, but his actions, though faint, were a proof of his love for me. I know he is shaking. This is too much, first Alex and now this. Have I entered his life to cause him pain? He indeed backed away sixteen years ago, but who wouldn't? We were unstable, our financial status, ours not our parents, were low. We were nobody! How would have we brought up Alex? I don't blame him. I think I understand, at least a little bit of his suffering.

I wiped away his tears and he pulled me into a hug. And then, in my ears, he says,"Will you marry me? I have lost everything once and I don't want to lose you or Alex ever again."

I looked at him shocked. Is it the shock or fear of losing Alex that he is behaving this way? "Why now Ash? This is not the time!"

"You know Dawn, I was scared when Alex reached out to me. I didn't know how you had raised him. I didn't know whether he hated me for leaving you alone. All I knew was, I had to grab that opportunity to be with you again," he said and I could see tears falling freely from his eyes. I kissed him on his cheeks and slowly said,"Ash, you're a great man and I am happy that you love and accept Alex. But marriage is a huge step. I don't want you to regret it later. Don't decide things at the heat of the moment."

He kissed me on my lips slowly and pulled me closer, saying,"I was waiting to say this since I arrived. Every time I wanted to say that I'll see you again, a guilt shot across my body, I always regret for leaving you alone that time. And because..."

"Because?" I asked.

"Because, sometimes you wait and then it is too late. If there is anything that I've learnt from life then it is to make a thing happen. There is no point in waiting for it, while sitting idly. I want to be with you and Alex for the rest of my life. I'm tired of behaving as if I don't have a family when I have one. I can understand if you don't want to, but I really love you. Give me one chance to show that you really mean a lot to me."

"You proved your love since you arrived Ash," I slowly say and he looks ready to debate. I slowly tell him,"But your time starts now. Prove that I really matter,that you're as afraid to lose me as I'm afraid to let you go."

Then he slowly kisses my forehead and then my lips. Once we start, we're unable to stop and we make love. With our sweaty bodies clinged together, I could only feel what he wants to say. It is as if we're clinging to our miserable lives, while comforting each other that we will be there for each other.

He kisses my teardrops and whispers,"Alex will be fine. Just see."

Though I'm sleepy, I can faintly listen to his words. He was grieving about how he was so afraid to contact us, how he continuously irritated Kenny for getting news about me and Alex. He had always been there, always.

And then we sleep in each others arms, while waiting for the sun to come out. Love is not about all those kisses and hugs, it is about mutual trust and comfort we find in the others company. At the end of the day, it is the feeling which makes a four walled cage, a place we can call home.

...

The next morning I quickly got ready and turned the television on. My body shook when it said that five boys and three girls were dead from the accident. My whole body turns limp and I cry out loud. Ash, who probably woke up in hearing the television and my cry, got up, turned the TV off and told me to get ready.

We were holding hands throughout the journey. I felt like even if I let go,he will disappear. I hadn't clearly mentioned that I love and want to marry him, but after the last night incidents, I'm sure he understands that I really love him.

When we reached our destination, the Seafoam islands, we quickly got into the car which Ash had managed to hire. The driver drove us to the spot where the accident had occurred and all I could see was a big crowd around the coastal region.

I didn't have the heart to go and see the dead bodies so Ash, although he was reluctant to check, went to investigate on the information.

The whole place was covered with people from different news channels, recording and trying to get the best footage. I wanted to shout and cry, wanting to yell at them for treating those kids so cheaply. Did they even care about those parents when they said that the washed away children were dead?

Ash signals me to come to where he was and I ran, hoping to find any information saying our son is okay.

"None of the information matches Alex's," the officer in charge says and I sigh in relief.

As I went back to the car, I saw three missed calls from an unknown number.

"Ash, three missed calls!" I yell, my voice shaky. I don't know why but my motherly instincts were telling me that the call would lead us to Alex. I just hope it to be true.

"What are you waiting for? Call up!"

Once I called up, the man at the other end spoke such a language I couldn't comprehend. So I handed the phone to Ash.

Ash was nodding and then signalled me to hand him a pen. I quickly searched in my bag and handed him a pen and a notebook. He said to the man,"Address."

After he disconnected the call, he pulled his hand to his face, covering it. His whole body was shaking and I could hear him sobbing. He is crying.

And then the realization hits me. I sink on the ground, pulling my knees to my chest while sobbing my heart out. Everything is gone. Even though Ash is here, the absence of my son makes it useless. I don't know what God is planing. First, he took away Ash and gave me Alex and now, when I've Ash, Alex is gone. If this is a game, then I quit.

Then another fear strikes me. What about my father? He will not be able to take this shock. He pampered and adored him, he had already lost three of my siblings. Will he be able to take the death of his only grandson?

I was sobbing when I felt Ash's arms on my shoulders. He cupped my face, and said, almost choking,"Didn't I tell you Dawn? That he is our son and is strong? He is okay! He is okay!"

"Wait! WHAT?" I yell.

Ash quickly picked me up and handed the address to the driver. Then pulling me in at the back seat, he said,"Some locals found him and Lucario washed up against a shore. Lucario was able to save Alex from drowning but used up too much Aura to heal Alex that they were both knocked out for a day. He just regained consciousness this morning and before passing out again, gave them your number!" Ash narrates while we were heading in the direction of the hospital where Alex was.

I was shocked. For a moment I couldn't comprehend what was going on. It was happening so suddenly and swiftly that I left it to Ash. I wasn't even able to think properly. All my pain died when Ash squeezed my hand while we reached the hospital and saw our son, in the hospital.

The sight of Alex sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed fills me with a certain feeling I can't describe. We are actually together now, Alex will get his father to look over him. He can finally boast that his father is back, not only that, his father was one of the strongest and most respected man in this world.

Seeing that we were Alex's real parents, the doctor decided to discharge him and Lucario. The hospital was really small and was flooded with all the patients who had managed to survive the catastrophe.

Ash decided to hire a private helicopter, deciding that Alex shouldn't go through all the rough journeys.

Once Alex regains his senses while we were waiting for him to wake up in the hospital, we tackle him into a hug and he teases us for worrying so much about him.

"Where is Lucario? I know I should be more considerate and thank both of you but that little buddy saved me!" He giggled. I handed him the pokeball,saying" Lucario needs some rest and will be okay within a day."

"You know Mom, everything was peaceful and then the water came whooshing in and we were carried away!" He narrates. "We were so scared. I wish I could have saved Daisuke..he died in front of my eyes Maa."

"You know Mom, Dad," Alex said again,"I wasn't able to breathe out there. Lucario grabbed me and tried his best to keep me out of water. And you won't believe it! He is s strong! He blasted every barrier that came in our way. He even grabbed Mei to help her. I don't know what happened then, or what followed later, but next time I regained consciousness, he was not beside me. I was panicking but someone asked me for your number and as soon as I said that everything blackened out again."

The incident had left a toll on his mind. He was shocked and whenever he spoke, it was about the accident. There is a hole in my heart which prays for the well being of all those parents who lost their kid.

But there is also a relief on getting to see my son, with his father again.

The next day when we arrived at Cerulean, father, Misty, Kenny, Leona and Paul were already there. I had called up Misty and Dad the same hour we had found about Alex and Misty did the honour of telling this to Kenny and Brock.

And I'm grateful Brock cooked food for this get together.

Everyone was busy with Alex and Misty and Kenny were in the kitchen with me. Pikachu was helping Lucario to have his food, occasionally rubbing his back to help to ease the pain. Piplup, as usual was lecturing Lucario. I think he was scolding the blue aura Pokémon for being so reckless. Brock, who was an expert at these things had told me earlier that Lucario had used up almost all his energy. If he would have tried a little more, he would have died. I am grateful that Lucario thinks about my son so much. I'm glad my son has a loyal and loving partner by his side.

"So, I'm glad everything is okay now!" Kenny said and I smiled, returning back to my surroundings. He continued,"And see, Ash is back too."

"I am glad he is," Misty said,"What next?"

"Whatever! But see, how funny things are now. If Dawn and I would have got married, then .." Kenny laughed,"It would have been disastrous right?"

"Marriage is a sweet thing Kenny," I said,"When we grow old, our skin droops, we lose our charm. Only conversations remain. Spouse is someone with whom you want to get old, have children with. He is someone for whom you can walk even the deadliest path. Because, at the end of the day, he is the one we can return to!"

Kenny and Misty gave me a sweet smile, implying that they understood I was talking about Ash. And right now, it is the truth which guides my life.

"I'm happy we didn't get married that day Dawn," Kenny slowly said , smiling sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Because you always loved Ash. Always. Our relationship would have ended terribly because of it. I would have become a drunker, crying and always complaining." And then like his old habits, Kenny swung his arms around for more dramatic effects, saying,"And I'm sure, Alex would not have wanted a drunk father."

"You're speaking rubbish Kenny." Misty said and I giggled, supporting Misty, "You're speaking like a maniac. And I'm sure you had more than enough shots tonight.''

"Shh!" Kenny quickly whispered out, his index finger upon his lips,"Leona will kill me."

"Are you hitting on my wife again Kenny?" I heard Ash's teasing voice calling out to him.

"Mom!" Alex's enthusiastic voice called out to me,"Come here! Gramps just gave me a new phone! And Dad told me earlier that his parents will be here any minute."

I hissed at Ash, who just gave me a wink, saying,"Make up your mind. Once my Dad and Mom arrives, they will ask for your hand in marriage. If you hesitate in front of them.. Then they will take Alex and run away."

"Not gonna happen." I looked straight into his eyes,"As I will not allow you to return to them then. Morever, I'm not letting you so soon either. You have so much to prove."

There is love, passion, thankfulness and happiness around. I just can't ask for anything more.

Now, there is actually no need to worry.

...~...

 **Alex's POV**

I am, may be, the first person who is witnessing the marriage of his or her Mom and Dad. I know things were bumpy when they first started, but now, it is going in a smooth course.

The ceremony was held on a private beach in Hoenn and all our reatives were excited. I was in charge of music and ended up playing every song my parents loved, when they were teens.

After a month of their marriage, Dad took us to Kalos, where he currently works and lives. Grandpa is going to retire soon and Misty Aunty's mother, Mani, was so excited when she boarded the plane for Hoenn. My mom, I don't know why, paid a last visit to Johanna Granny's tombstone. And she was apologizing, for being a pain. May be they solved their issues. At least Mom did.

Misty Aunty finally agreed for a adoption. She was so scared when she heard about my near death experience and must have realised that it is the love and care for a child which makes someone a true mother. To my Mom's delight, she named her adopted daughter, who was just a year old now, as Hinata, a name which my Mom wanted to give the child if she would have had a baby girl instead of me.

Misty Aunty specifically chose a girl with dark blue hair, as she wanted someone who would resemble Mom. I just can't wait to play with her when Misty aunty next visits.

Paul uncle was overjoyed. He wasn't against adoption from the beginning but hearing that Misty wanted to adopt one, send him into a ecstatic mode. He was so happy that he took a week's leave from his work, and drove Misty Aunty to the places she always wanted to go on a long drive to. He rarely showed emotions, even on the day of his marriage, as Mom described, he just smiled thrice, when Misty aunty was walking down the isle, when she said yes and when I, as Mom narrated, kissed Misty aunty on the cheek even though I was just a five year old. This is what the arrival of the baby does to a parent I guess.

Brock was now in care of another Pokémon breeding centre, which he named as Day Care. He was reluctant to do it all alone but to his delight, his happiny had befriended a trainer who had a wingull. The girl, named Holly, had come to Day Care for some work and ended up falling in love with the pervert Brock. The uncertainty of life is just too great.

And now, I am waiting for my parents to speak, who are staring at me like two guilty people. We were sitting in the couch at the terrace of our Villa in Kalos, on the outskirts of Lumiose City. I know that they need to say something but the unusual silence in our normally hyperactive house was absent today.

Dad suggested Mom to take up a graduation course along side with me, but she politely declined, saying she wanted to help me with my studies. Mom knows Dad's busy schedule and tries her best to be there for him. I am glad they understand each other.

"Don't tell me you're splitting up again?" I joke,"It has been a month, only!"

My Dad chuckled and Mom elbowed him, quite roughly. She hissed that I wss getting spoiled due to dad's over caring and Dad used to shut her up by kissing her on the cheeks. Even after all these years, a simple gesture of care from my Dad left Mom as a shuttering and blushing mess.

"We're expecting a baby," my Dad finally says after a long pause and it was just a second later that I hugged both of them, shouting in glee. Who cares if my kid brother or sister is going to be sixteen years younger than me?

I guess this is how it truly feels to have a family. And since Mom donated the name Hinata to Misty Aunty, we have to sit and discuss some new names. Daisuke sounds good enough. And Hanabi? I'm sure Hinata will love and care for the baby like her own sibling.

And this time, Mom will not go through all the pain of raising a baby together.

And even after all these commotions, I can't help but think,"Some things are meant to happen. Not always when we expect them to but when we're expecting it the least."

As my Mom always says,

 _No need to worry._

 **hey** **guys!**

 **And that's it for the last chapter. Thank you for sticking with this story.  
**

 **You, yes, you!  
**

 **You're awesome!  
**

 **See you with something new next time!  
**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


End file.
